Through The Hourglass
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: It's been three years since Tommy disappeared. Adam and Chase are still happily together and plan to spend much more time together, living in Adam's huge Los Angeles home. Sequel to Under His Spell. Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff. Warning; LOTS OF LEMON!
1. Yeah, My Ass

_**It's Here! The sequel to Under His Spell. No description, just enjoy. **_

_**On another note, I'd like to say a belated Happy Birthday for Sauli (even though I sent out a tweet to him yesterday) & a Happy Birthday to GlitterKitty18. hyvää syntymäpäivää, Kissa! :3**_

_**On that note, Enjoy and get to reading!**_

* * *

"Adam, hurry!" I called from the bottom of the stairs, "We're gonna be late for the ceremony!" Tonight I was badgering him about the _Grammys_. He'd been nominated for best vocal artist of the year and he was sure to win! The only person he was up against was some kid singing about being some chicks boyfriend. Don't ask, but a bunch of girls were drooling over him! His act was getting old anyways. Besides, Adam had more Glamberts than ever, me included haha! He had nothing to worry about with that kid.

After Talent, which I'd been runner up in, I moved out to Los Angeles and am currently living with Adam. It's been three years since then and things had lit up quite a bit since. Ashley, his new bassist, had a kick-ass talent and so did keyboardist, Brian. Isaac and Monte were still here, along with Reyna and Keisha. Before, after every show, we'd all go out for drinks, unless I was flying out to see Lex and couldn't join, and celebrate. But lately, Adam just wants to go home and cuddle on the couch with a movie, which I have no complaints toward whatsoever...

"For some reason," he ran down the stairs to me, hands fumbling with the black fabric in his hands that rested around his neck, "I've forgotten how to do a good tie!" I chuckled, gripping the ends of the tie and fixing it, making swift flips and folds till it was just right. He smiled, "what would I do without you?" I reached up and kissed him softly.

I pulled away, "We've been over this countless times," I chuckled, "You wouldn't last a day!"

His eyes rolled, "Let's just get to the ceremony..." I laughed, taking his hand in mine and walking out the door to the car.

We stopped for pictures and signed a few autographs (I signed two), before making our way inside and finding our seats. Finally it came to best vocal artist of the year and I felt myself tense. Soon I felt Adam's hand rest over mine, squeezing it gently. I turned my gaze to him, seeing his warm smile light his beautiful face that I yearned to wake to each morning. I flashed him one back before turning back to the stage.

"And the winner is..." I felt myself tense once more, Adam holding my hand tighter and waiting in anticipation with the rest of the crowd, "... Justin Beiber!" The girls in the audience _screamed_, standing from their chairs as the boy made his way to the stage. I leaned back in my chair, disappointed. Adam should have won, not some... kid!

He leaned closer to me, speaking softly in my ear, "Don't be upset, it's just an award!" he chuckled and I turned my gaze to him, staring deep into his soft Caribbean-oceanic blue eyes, "I don't need those as long as I have you."

I smirked, "What about when you tire of me?" He chuckled again, leaning in and kissing me softly, slowly.

He pulled away only inches from my lips, whispering softly, "Why would I tire of someone I can't live without?" I smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. His smile widened, "Now how could I live without that?"

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, we were walking, me held close to his side as we walked to the car. "Adam!" a familiar voice cheered

I turned, Adam with me, "Justin!" Adam replied, "Congrats on the win!" He pulled me closer as he walked us to the boy.

"You deserved it a lot more than I do." He replied. You're damn right he did! Okay, Chase, be calm. Like Adam said, it's just an award, there will be many others. "How is everything, man? How's the new album?"

"It's good! Just came out yesterday." Adam grinned, "I've been good too! We were just heading home..."

"Yeah," he smiled, "my girlfriend loves the album! I better keep an eye on her before she dumps me for you!"

He laughed and Adam turned his gaze down to me, his grin widening before he turned back to the boy, "I think I'll keep this one a little longer so you have nothing to worry about!" I felt a smile tug at my lips, resting my hand on his chest.

Justin laughed, looking to me, "Has this guy been good to you?"

I nodded, "The best." I turned my gaze back to Adam, seeing his gaze still on me and a wider grin appearing.

He turned back to the boy as he spoke once more, "Look, some friends and I are going out to celebrate," The boy's gaze turned back to me, smiling warmly, "you two should come!" Adam shook his head, "C'mon," he insisted, "it'll be fun!"

"Sorry but," the singer turned back to me, "I think we're just going to go home and rest..." I nodded.

"All right," the boy nodded, "have a good night then!"

We turned, walking off with me held closer, "You too!" he called back, looking down to me as his lip cured into a dark smirk, "I know we will..."

* * *

Finally home.

He closed the door behind us, wrapping his arms around my waist and walking us to the bedroom. "Well," I said softly, "we're home..." I turned my gaze to him as we made it inside the room, "What do you want to do?" I smirked, turning my body around to face him.

He smiled, "First, you're going to get this fucking tie off me..." I chuckled, reaching up and untieing the silk fabric, then slowly slipping it off him.

Next thing I knew, I was on the the bed, my shirt torn open and my dogtags hanging low. Slowly, he walked to the bed, undoing his jacket and each button of his white fleece shirt, "Then," he smirked, climbing on the bed, "this.." He ran his finger down the middle of my chest, my heart beating faster the lower it sank.

"And this..." His hand undid my pants, pulling them off in one swift tug. I gasped, clenching the sheets as he left tender kisses up my chest, tilting my head back as he kissed up the front of my neck. He gripped my chin, turning my gaze to his before he kissed me softly, then deeper and I moaned.

He pulled away, laying me down and leaving kisses along my skin again as he moved down my chest, feeding off my every moan. I gasped again and my back arched as his fingers wrapped around my member, pumping once, hard and fast. I felt him smirk against my skin, pumping again. I weaved my fingers into his hair, "And this..." he whispered. I moaned softly, tilting my head back.

Next thing I knew, his lips wrapped around my member, his head slowly bobbed up and down, taking me deeper till pulling me all the way in. My back arched more, feeling his hand run up my stomach, resting on my chest. His tongue swirled at the tip and I moaned loudly, gripping tighter on his hair, "A-Adam, please..." He hummed against the skin and that just made me lose it.

My gaze ripped to his, seeing his gaze already on me, a slight smirk on his face. Our gazes locked, and all too soon I felt myself slowly approaching. "A-Adam, I..." My head ripped back, unable to find my words. He hummed again, making me moan loudly as my gaze snapped back to his, "Adam." His tongue swirled again and I gripped tighter on his hair, "A-Adam, I can't... AAH!" I whined, fighting to keep my eyes open.

Finally he stopped, bringing his lips back to mine. I gripped his neck, kissing him hard and feeding off his soft moans from his mouth into mine. He reached behind my head, gripping my multi-shaded locks. My hands reached down, unzipping his pants and reaching in, feeling his grip on my hair tighten and deepen our kiss. I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his and staring deep into his eyes, my heavy breaths against his. He caught his breath, "Are you still pissed I didn't win?" he smirked.

I returned it, pumping hard and fast and he gripped tighter on my hair, moaning softly and shutting his eyes tight. His eyes opened once more, kissing me, hard, gripping both my hands and pinning them above my head. I gasped before he kissed me again, holding my bound wrists with one hand and slipping his pants off with the other. In one swift movement, he flipped me over, pushing his chest against my back and whispering in my ear, "Why should I need some trophy," I rested my head on the sheets beneath, watching as he reached for the nightstand, reaching into the drawer and retrieving a condom, then slipping it on. His hands fell to my hips, whispering in my ear, "when I have you?" before pushing himself _deep_ inside me.

I cried out, gripping the sheets above my head tightly and ripping my head back. He thrust again, kissing my neck and groaning softly against my skin, thrusting again. I let go of the sheets with one hand, reaching back and gripping his raven locks. He thrust harder, burying himself deeper inside me with each thrust and finding that spot of pure ecstasy in me. "A-Adam, I... AAGH!" I cried, gripping tighter. He gripped my chin, turning my head and kissing me, hard, thrusting faster. My lips tore from his, ripping my head back and pushing it against his shoulder, "Adam, please!"

He chuckled before groaning again, thrusting deeper inside, "What do you need to beg for?" he asked, thrusting again, "Anything you want, I'll give to you." He thrust again, swiping his tongue along my neck. I moaned loudly, gripping tighter on his hair and he chuckled again, "Tell me, Chase. What is it?"

"Harder..." I begged as he thrust again, "please... AAH!"

He spoke in my ear and thrust once more, "As you wish."

He flipped me over, gripping my hips tightly and lifting my lower half, thrusting hard and I cried out, ripping my head back as he hit deep into that spot that made stars dance across my vision. He thrust again, harder, and again. "FUCK!" he growled as I gripped his wrists tightly while they held me in place. "Chase, AGH!" He sped his pace, feeding off my loud moans and all too soon I could feel a familiar lightening in my stomach, and I knew I was getting close.

"Adam, I..."

"I know." he breathed.

"A-Adam, I can't..." My eyes shut tight, feeling myself getting closer and closer, gripping tighter on his wrists, "Adam, I... AAH!"

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine, "Chase," he breathed, "baby, look at me." My eyes shot open, staring deep into his oceanic blue pools. "Together" He groaned, thrusting harder and faster. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and I could feel my peek nearing, unbelievably close.

One last sharp, deep thrust, and we both came, "ADAM!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly.

My eyes opened, staring into his once more, my sweaty forehead against his still. Slowly, a smile began to form on his mouth, leaning in and kissing me, passionately. He pulled away, pulling out and collapsing against my chest, his heart racing against mine. I caught my breath, at least enough to speak faintly, "Who needs a grammy?" Softly, I heard him chuckle, lifting his head from the crook of my neck and kissing me softly, then resting his chin on my chest.

I turned my gaze down to him, he whispered softly, "Especially when I have you." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it, running my fingertips up and down his back. "By the way..." his expression suddenly changed.

Was he...

Nervous?

"I-I know it's only been a few years and all, but..." He seemed like he wanted to say it, but something was pushing it back.

My brows furrowed, "Adam baby, what is it?" I asked. His gaze fell to my chest, "Adam, tell me" His gaze turned back to me and I smiled warmly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short as his phone rang, the tone I automatically knew was his manager.

He had a certain ringer for me, which I still had yet to find out which, and then another for his manager, Lane. The theme from Darth Vader in Star Wars. He wasn't a very big fan of the movie, but it seemed fitting for a woman he didn't enjoy facing very much and many times he wanted to fake plans with me just to get out of seeing her. All of which I denied because he needed his job!

He groaned, reaching to the floor for his phone and clicking answer, "What?"

"It's been a while, Adam. I'm great! How are you?" I heard her joke from the other line, "How are you and your little boy-toy doing?"

"Hot, sweaty and sticky." he replied and I held back a laugh, biting my lip. His gaze turned back to me, smirking at my expression, "Now why are you calling at this hour?"

"Because I'm awake and I know you're awake with him around!" she retorted, "Pack your bags because you're getting on a flight to London, England tomorrow night." The singer groaned softly, resting his chin back on my chest and closing his eyes. "I know, I'm interrupting your time with your boyfriend. Which is why he's coming with!" His eyes shot open in an excited look, turning his gaze to me, "They want you to do a few songs together in the performance so he better pack his bags too!"

Adam's lip curled into a smirk, "You know whether he performs or not, I bring him with me. Right?"

"I have a life too you kno-" he put two fingers to my lips, stopping me.

"What time is our flight?" he asked, holding his smirk as he kept his gaze on me.

"nine o'clock tomorrow night. Be ready by then."

"We'll be there!" he smiled before clicking _end_ and putting his phone on his nightstand, turning to me. "We're going to England!" he grinned.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked, but he shook his head. I rested my head in the pillow beneath me, huffing a heavy sigh, "Then let's go to sleep."

He chuckled, "Okay, just not in this position." I laughed, nodding before he rolled us over, resting my head on his chest and wrapping his arms around me, "That's better! Did I hurt you at all?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing after I came..." I chuckled and he didn't hesitate to join me. I pulled myself up and kissed him softly, then pulled away as soon as the memory of earlier came back to me, "Wasn't there something you wanted to say?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, shaking his head and smiling warmly at me, "Nothing." My brows furrowed but I shrugged it off, kissing him once more before I rested my head back on his chest, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off in his arms.

* * *

_**Once again, I'd like to say **__**hyvää syntymäpäivää to GlitterKitty and any other Glambert having a birthday today! Check out the new Cold As Ice chapter tomorrow and Sunday and chapter 2 of Just The Way It Is today **__****__**if you haven't already**_. It's a good day for Shippers today!

_****__**As you can probably tell from this chapter, I am not a belieber, nor will I ever be. I'm strict Glambert and that's all! Have a good day**_

_****__**-C. G. Love**_


	2. It's Time For Flight

My eyes fluttered open, turning my gaze up and seeing my beautiful raven-haired boyfriend fast asleep. Fuck, I loved when he slept. I loved everything about him. His voice, his eyes, his touch, his compassion. I loved how I felt around him. I loved his morning voice and how adorable he looks when he messes it up in the morning. I loved how he was so protective of me and took me everywhere like a child's favourite toy. I loved how gentle his touch was and how rough he was when I asked him to be. I loved... Just about everything to do with him. I loved just being with him. I loved him. Sure we didn't say it constantly like many couples, but it went without saying. We didn't need to say it as often as most because we already knew. We said it from time to time, but not very often.

I pulled myself off him and slipped from the bed, grabbing my silk red robe off the chair by the door and slipping it on as I made my way to the kitchen.

I heard faint footsteps from the hall as I flipped the last pancake, soon hearing Adam's morning voice that I loved so god damn much, "I woke and you were gone..."

I chuckled, flipping once more before setting the pancake over a second one on one plate and setting it on the other side of the island, then turning the burner off. He made his way around to the chair in front of the plate and sitting down. "For a good reason though!" I smiled, pouring a second cup of coffee and handing it to him, then taking my own cup and taking a sip.

He smiled after taking a bite and swallowing the piece of pancake, "I see that! Are you going to miss cooking when we're in London?" he asked as I made my way around to the seat next to him.

I sat down and set the cup in front of me, "Maybe. But I'm excited for London, I've always wanted to go there!" I cheered softly, still not fully awake. He smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek, then pulling away and returning to his pancakes. "I want to explore, learn the history, hear the accents, drink tea!"

"_Like a true sir_" he joked, "We don't even know how long we're going to be there. Plus you can do all your research here at home on your laptop!"

"Okay, subtract the history, but I want to explore... And definitely drink tea!"

"And hear the accents!" he added, taking a sip of his coffee and setting it down, "There's always something about a man's accent.." he mocked in a Southern accent. My eyes rolled, sipping at my coffee once more. "Plus, don't forget the show! Sutan texted me and said he was bringing my wardrobe over, and he picked out some things for you so we're both set! All we need is the essentials..."

"Which would be...?" I smirked.

He finished the last of his pancakes and set the plate aside, wiping his mouth and standing from his seat. His arms wrapped around me, "Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush... Condoms..." He smirked, leaving a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Can't go anywhere without 'em!" I chuckled, turning my head and catching his lips with mine as he began to pull away. I pulled away, "I should shower before I start packing. It's already two!"

"I'll join you" He smirked.

"Hands above the waist then," I poked his chest, "because you're not getting anything till we're landed and at the hotel!" He frowned in a sarcastic matter, but I jumped up and left a quick peck on his lips before running to the bathroom down the hall with him close behind. I got inside and walked past the large tub at one end, to the stand-up shower in the corner of the room. I reached for the tap, but stopped when I felt Adam's arms wrap around my waist. I loved when he held me like that.

Softly, he whispered, "Why don't we relax in the tub today?"

I smirked, "Because we have to pack too!"

He chuckled, "We don't fly out till nine, that's plenty of time."

Slowly, his hand trailed down, but I gripped his wrist, stopping him before he could go further, "... Start the water then." I smirked. He returned it, letting go and walking to the tub on the other side of the room.

To sum this up. No, I didn't let him do anything below the waist. Just stealing kisses and nipping at one another. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

"I know, Lex. I'll see you in two months though!" I said into the camera of my phone, facetiming with Lex.

"UGH!" she groaned, "Why are we so far away all the time?"

"Well, last time I checked, you can't lift Los Angeles and rest it next to Winnipeg. It's literally impossible!" I joked, setting my phone against my pillow as I packed the last of my clothes into my suitcase.

"Don't be a smartass, I'll hurt you."

I heard a chuckle from Adam walking into the room, "Good luck when we're flying even farther away from you!" Suddenly I jumped, feeling a quick slap on my ass and turning to him, "Plus, I can do it for you!"

I stuck my ass out at him, "Oh yes, punish me. I've been a _bad boy_ lately!" I teased. He slapped me again, "_Harder_!" I mocked.

His arms wrapped around me in the way I loved, whispering in my ear the way he does, "Not after how hard I went on you last night..."

Lex groaned again, "Please don't talk about your _moments_ when you're on the phone with me, I just ate!" He turned his gaze to her, winking before letting go and walking to his suitcase at the other side of the bed. I turned my gaze back to Lex, "I gotta go anyways. I have a date, believe it or not!" I grinned widely at her, seeing her cheeks flame. "Have a safe flight and don't run off with any British boys unless you bring me one!"

I chuckled, "Promise. Have fun on your date! Love you."

"Love you too, bye!"

"Bye!" then I hung up. I looked up, seeing Adam with a jealous expression on his face and my brows furrowed, "What?"

He shrugged looking down to his suitcase, "I don't know," he said, zipping up the luggage, "maybe I should just leave you here and prevent you from so much as talking with a boy with an accent..."

"Then I'll just find a man with a southern accent here! I think that idol country kid is free..." I teased, zipping up my suitcase. His eyes narrowed and I looked back to him, sticking out my tongue playfully. He laughed, walking back to me and wrapping his arms around me, leaning in and kissing me softly.

He pulled away, speaking softly, "If you look at Idol now, there's a million country kids." I shrugged, nodding in agreement. He leaned down, whispering softly into my ear, "But you know," his hands fell to my hips, pulling me tight against him and I gasped, feeling his bulge pressed tight to mine, "all those country boys have big belt buckles because they have nothing beneath it." I chuckled, pulling out of his grasp and turning back to my suitcase.

* * *

"UGH! my least favourite part," Isaac groaned, "_flying_." Adam chuckled, making our way to our seats and taking window seat, me next to him. The drummer shrugged, "But at leaast we got our own jet!" His arm wrapped around me and I rested my head on his chest. He turned his gaze to us, "Is there a time you _don't_ come with us?"

"Calm down Isaac, he's performing with us this time!" Adam chuckled.

The drummer's eyes lit up, "Great! I've been waiting to hear his voice once again!" He cheered, sitting in the seat in front of us, "Welcome to the band!"

I grinned, looking up to Adam and seeing a soft smile on his face.

The flight ended soon enough and we went to our hotel. This time, people had their own suite, but like always Adam and I shared. I flopped down on the bed, resting my hands above my head and closing my eyes. "Tired?" Adam chuckled.

"Nope, just jetlagged." I replied, feeling a shift in the bed and soon a hand on my chest. I kept my eyes closed, feeling him straddle my waist and kiss me softly. I brought my hand up, resting it over his stomach and smiling softly, "I take it you're not?" I smirked, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"I think I can wake you up..." he smirked, twitching one brow and leaning down, kissing me again.

His lips moved to my neck and I reached down, fiddling with his zipper and reaching in. He moaned softly, gripping my hair and pulling my head back. "You like that?" I whispered. He moaned again, running his tongue along my skin and sending chills down my spine. I started to rub slowly, pouring more soft moans from him. Next thing I knew, he was biting down on my neck. I moaned loudly, gripping his member and pumping hard, fast.

"AAGH!" he moaned against my skin, unintentionally thrusting into my touch. He pulled away, looking into my eyes before I pumped again. "Chase... AAH" I pumped again and his eyes shut tight, tugging on my hair once more. He dove, kissing me, hard, and thrusting into my touch as I pumped again.

There was a knock at the door and he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, speaking to whomever was outside the door, "What?"

"After all I've done for you, is that the greeting I'm always going to get?" Lane called from the hall.

"Depends on the time" he retorted, "Now what is it?"

"You have a radio interview in half an hour. Get ready!" The singer groaned, "Leave Chase because they just want to talk to you. Okay, bye!" then she was gone.

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes once more, "Guess I gotta go..." I smirked, pumping once more, fast and hard. He moaned loudly, gripping tight on my hair once more and ripping my head back, "Ch-Chase, stop. I... UNF!" he whined, biting hard on his lip.

"You like that?" I whispered, pumping faster. He gripped tighter, moaning loudly and burying his face in the crook of my neck. "huh?" He whimpered in response, lifting his head and kissing me, hard. I moaned softly, pumping faster. He pulled away, taking my lip between his teeth and tugging lightly.

He let go, pressing his forehead into my shoulder, "Chase, I... FUCK! I'm gonna..." I kept pumping, faster now, "Chase... AAH!" he groaned.

"C'mon, baby," I whispered, "come for me." He whined, unintentionally thrusting hard into my touch. I chuckled, "C'mon, Adam." I gripped tighter, pumping once more and he came, thrusting again, moaning loudly.

He lifted his head and kissed me passionately, letting go of my hair and cupping my cheek. He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes, a soft smile lighting his face and I couldn't help but return it. "Now I _really_ don't want to go to that interview" he whispered.

I chuckled, "If you don't, then I'm not helping you break in this new bed..."

His eyes narrowed before a faint smirk appeared, "Who says you have to be willing?" My eyes widened, before he gripped my wrists and bound them above my head.

"How are you planning to do that?" I smirked. He held me down with one hand and ran the other down my chest, stomach, resting between my thighs and gripping lightly.

I gasped and he leaned closer, "I have my ways, Mr. Schwolman." he smirked, leaning in and kissing me softly. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, speaking under his breath, "I love you."

I smiled widely, "I love you too." I whispered, kissing him again.


	3. Gonna Party Till They Take Us Away

"Chase!" I heard Ashley call from the hall. Adam left a few minutes ago and I was alone, reading. I set my book down, turning my gaze to the door, "Chase! Open up!" she called again. I pulled myself off the bed and walked to the door, opening it and seeing Ashley standing there, Isaac behind her with a bright smile on his face. "Hey" she smiled, "did we wake you?"

I shook my head, smiling at her, "No, I was just reading. What's up?"

"What up?" Isaac mocked, "We're in London and you're sitting in your hotel room reading!" my eyes rolled playfully, "Let's go out, have some fun!" I turned my gaze to him, huffing a soft sigh and nodding. His eyes lit up, lunging for me and picking me up over his shoulder, "Let's go then!" he cheered. I couldn't help but laugh while he carried me down the hall, Ashley at his side.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Ashley asked, taking a fry from her tray and popping it in her mouth.

I chuckled, "A little over three years." I reached over, stealing a fry from her.

"How'd you meet?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Isaac filled in, "He was on a talent show and we were performing in an episode," I shut my mouth and sat back in my chair, listening to him, "He was rehearsing for some dance number when we were setting up and Adam started hitting on him. Chase turned him down, but being the complete man whore he was, he didn't stop. Then Adam came to another show to watch, Chase sang one of his songs, and everything happened from there!" I chuckled,

"There was a lot more to it too but thank you for that!" He nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

He set it down, "Anytime!"

She turned to him "So what about you?" his brows furrowed, "Any special person in your life?" He turned to me and i immediately saw a piece of him break off in his eyes before his gaze fell to the ground, "Anyone?" He shook his head. "C'mon, there had to have been someone!"

He shrugged, taking a deep breath and lift his gaze back to her, "I prefer to focus more on drumming than relationships. It's much easier to have half an hour with some random stranger and have rehearsal the next day than have to constantly check in with the same person and listen to sappy love songs every moment beside them!"

"Does that seriously work?" I asked. He turned to me, nodding, "I could never understand that!"

He shrugged, "It's not for some people. But it's easier for others!"

"Meaning you." I added. He nodded, taking another sip of his drink. I shook my head, "I'll never understand how people do it, but if that's your thing, I can't knock it!"

"Me neither" Ashley added, shaking her head.

"You're a girl!" he hissed at her.

She raised a brow, "... And?"

"It's in your nature!" he stated, "Women cannot have sex without strings attached like men can!"

"Obviously you haven't met Lex..." I muttered and they both turned to me. I leaned against the table, "She's the female version of Isaac." Ashley chuckled and Isaac nodded.

"Maybe I should get to know this girl sometime..." he smirked. My eyes rolled, stealing his drink and taking a sip.

"Maybe you two could change eachothers ways! Who knows?" Ashley shrugged and his eyes narrowed at her, shaking his head. She turned her gaze to me, "You never know!"

I shrugged, turning back to him, "She has a point! Stranger things have happened..."

"Yeah" he nodded, "like Adam's conversion from _man-whore_ to _devoted husband_!"

I huffed, "Husband? Really?"

He nodded, leaning closer, "_Stranger things have happened!_" he mocked and my eyes narrowed. He chuckled, "You said it yourself! I mean, have you ever even _thought_ about it?" I opened my mouth to speak, but then reality hit. Of course I've never thought about it! It never came to mind. I was perfectly happy just being with Adam, seeing his face every morning,hearing his voice, having him hold me the way he does. Everything about being with him made me completely content. Why would I need to think about marriage when I was already content just being with him?

Wait... Did he ever think about it?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Isaac turned to look down at his phone, then back to me, "So, Adam and Monte will be done in about five minutes. Do you want us to drop you off at the hotel?"

"Why?" I asked, "the day's barely over. I left him a note, he'll be fine!"

Ashley smiled, "There we go, good boy!"

"We're in London," I shrugged, "let's make the most of it!" Isaac agreed, lifting his cup in the air.


	4. You Always Light The Path

_**(Adam's POV)**_

I opened the door, walking into our suite and seeing Chase not there. "Chase?" Where was he? I pulled off my shoes and walked to the bed, seeing a small white rectangle and picking it up,

'_Out with Isaac and Ash. See you when I get back ;)_'

I felt a smile tug at my lips. He's okay, as long as Isaac doesn't get him drunk! I chuckle to myself at the thought, setting the paper down and sitting on the bed, shedding myself of my jacket. I rushed to my suitcase and changed out of my tight jeans, into a pair of flannel blue pyjama bottoms. Finally, my legs were at peace.

Suddenly my phone rang and I reached into my pocket, pulling it out and checking the I.D. then pressing it to my ear, "Hey Lex!" I cheered.

"Did you ask him yet?" she practically screeched through the phone, "Did ya?"

I chuckled, "Not yet. I'm getting to it! Be patient."

She growled through the phone, "How long do I have to wait?!"

"I'm sure he'll tell you as soon as I do!"

"Where are you keeping it right now? Make sure he doesn't find it-"

"It's not even here yet!" I cut her off, chuckling, "It should be in tomorrow. Sutan's bringing it with him and he'll call when he's landed, then I'll find a way to bring it up. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, but can he hurry up?!" she whined and I laughed. She sighed, "Call me when you get it though. Promise me that."

"Then you'll get all worked up and-"

"And what?" she cut me off.

I sighed, "What if... He says 'no'?"

"Adam, how can you think that? He loves you more than anything! If you heard the way he talks about you..." she sighed, "Adam, trust me. You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about! You love him, right?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I raised a brow, "Of course I love him!"

"And you know he loves you, so why worry?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous!" I blurted, shutting my eyes tight and falling back, on the bed. I huffed a long, soft sight, lowering my voice, "I love him so much, Lex..."

"And he loves you" she said softly, "just don't over-think it so much. Okay?"

I sighed, "I can try."

"Okay. I gotta go, talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye." Then I hung up, resting my phone on the nightstand and resting my head back on the sheets, closing my eyes. I thought back to the first time I met him. His Dark Grey tank, light grey sweats, his sweat-glazed locks. _"I gotta rehearse if you don't mind.." _

_"Mind if I watch?" _

He was so beautiful.

_"Eye's above the waist then!" _

"Chase..." I said under my breath

"Adam?" I heard a whisper from the doorway and my eyes shot open, looking in his direction and seeing the one I wanted to see. Chase. My Chase. "Baby, did I wake you?"

I smiled and shook my head, reaching out my hand for him, "Come here" I said faintly. He slowly approached me, slipping his pants off before taking my hand in his and climbing on the bed, kissing me softly. I pulled us more on the bed, then wrapped both hands around his waist. I pulled away, "How was your day?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Pretty damn beautiful here!" he smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," I returned, stroking hair out of his face and looking deep in his eyes. His gaze fell, his cheeks flaming rose. I took that opportunity to steal a kiss on his cheek and he turned back to me. I couldn't help the smile forming on my mouth, "Why do you have to be so adorable all the time?"

His eyes rolled, kissing me once more before rolling off to my side and me turning to face him, pressing my forehead against his. "I'm sorry I came back so late..."

"It's okay," I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, "I got the note." He smiled at me, pulling himself closer. I wrapped one arm around him, pulling him against me and resting my chin on the top of his head, closing my eyes, "It's late. We have rehearsal tomorrow." I whispered, "We should get some sleep."

He huffed a long sigh, widening his adorable smile, "Okay." he whispered, "Goodnight, Adam."

My smile widened so much, it was hurting my mouth. But Chase was worth it. I held him closer, pulling the covers over us and slowly drifting off . Now, _I_ was at peace, holding him in my arms once more. The fear, the thought, the nerves. All my thoughts had faded once I wrapped him in my arms. From that moment, I was sure of myself.

I loved him, he loved me. Chase.

Chase...

Marry me.

* * *

_********__Happy Easter! You best be leaving reviews or no chapter 5!_


	5. Naked Love

_**(Chase's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, seeing a chest against mine. His chest. Adam...

His hands on my back. His body against mine. The warm blanket that wrapped us together like a Christmas present. His leg wrapped around mine. I felt a smile tug at my lips before I heard a faint groan from him as he began to stir, pulling me closer and slowly opening his eyes. I looked up, into his hazed blue eyes and watching as a gentle smile lit his face. Softly, he spoke, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." I replied, kissing his chin softly and keeping our gazes locked. "How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep well when I have you with me" I smiled, "You?" I nodded and his smile widened, turning and reaching for his phone, then turning back to me, "We have... A little over an hour before rehearsal."He set it back down and turned back to me.

I sat up, "Shower time?" I smirked. He returned it, leaning in and kissing me softly.

He pulled away, "Shower time." I slipped out of bed, running into the bathroom and starting up the shower, then walking back into the room to the bed. I took his hands in mine and pulled him out of bed, pulling him to the bathroom and pulling his shirt over his head. He leaned down, kissing me softly and pulling my shirt off.

Quickly, we got ready and fit on loose-fitting clothes. Me in black sweats and my favourite ACDC 'Back in Black' shirt. Him in a pair of worn jeans, a beanie, and a dark tee. When we made our way to rehearsal, everyone was already there. Adam was going over his songs and I was sitting backstage watching, when a raspy, deep voice rung through my ears, "So you're Chase."

I turned, seeing a man with long curled hair grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. "That would be me" I replied.

"I'm Ravi." He held his hand out, "My band is opening for you guys in the show tonight!" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well, Ravi, you already know who I am!" I chuckled, "Where's your band?"

"Well one of them is on stage on drums," he pointed to Isaac and I followed his gaze, then turned back to him, "and the other two are out celebrating..." Automatically I knew what he meant.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged, "Maybe. But that's rock and roll!" I laughed, nodding in agreement and turning my gaze back to the stage, watching as Adam did his little dancing and belted the vocals of _Whole Lotta Love_. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. Ravi smirked, following my gaze, "He's got some moves," I turned back to him, "but I bet you're better. You certainly look like a guy who can move..." His smirk widened.

Oh hell no.

I chuckled, "That's what he said when I first met him," he nodded, "few months before him and I started going out..." His smirk stayed. He wasn't getting it. "Three years later, I'm living with him in his house, still happily together!"

Finally, his smirk began to fade, turning back to the singer, "He's a lucky guy then!" I nodded, following his gaze. "Three years?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I shrugged. He nodded, raising his brows and pushing out his bottom lip. I chuckled, crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

"I heard you're performing too in the show, right?" he asked. I nodded. "On your own or a duet?"

"Both," I replied, "I'm doing a solo first and then a duet with him."

He nodded, "Can't wait to hear. You must have a good voice if you're singing with _this_ guy!" I chuckled, shrugging. "I saw you sing on that Canada show a few years back! Is that how you met?"

I nodded, "I was rehearsing and he was a guest star on the show."

"That's sweet." he smiled. Adam's gaze turned to me, a smile lighting his face as he ran to the side of the stage we were on.

He took my hand, "C'mon, we're up!" I smiled, standing from my chair and letting him lead me to the middle of the stage. He turned back to me, holding up a second mic, "Try to keep up." he smirked.

My eyes rolled, taking the mic from him, "Watch yourself, Lambert, I might put you out of a job..." I smirked before he signalled for the band to start. The music started and he took over first verse, "_Lose control_" He stepped closer to me, "_Collision course_" Next thing I knew, he was behind me, hand on my back, "_When you, my love,_" He gripped my hair and pulled himself closer, "_call 9.1.1_"


	6. I Need Your Fix

"You were _okay_" he shrugged, closing the door behind us.

I turned around to face him, "I was almost as good as you!" I smiled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here..." he joked.

My eyes narrowed, holding my smile as I walked to him, resting both hands on his chest, "You're such an ass." He leaned down, kissing me softly.

He pulled away, "Yes, but I'm _your_ ass!" I chuckled, kissing him again. His tongue slipped past my lips, exploring my mouth. I moaned softly, feeling him smirk against my lips as his arms wrapped around my waist, deepening our kiss. Suddenly, his phone rang. Starwars.

He ignored it, pulling me closer and walking us to the bed, turning around and falling back on it, then rolling us over so he was on top. I pulled away, "Adam-" but I was cut off as he kissed me again. I pulled away again, turning my head to the side, but then his lips attacked my neck. I moaned uncontrollably, "A-Adam, baby... D-don't you think y-you should answer it?" I breathed. He ignored me, sucking and nipping at the skin and I moaned again, clenching my jaw, "I-it could be i-important-" He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me passionately.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes as I caught my breath. After a few moments, I spoke again, "Fuck her." before kissing him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He pulled away, grinding hard against me and making my head rip back, moaning loudly. He leaned down to my ear, whispering softly, "I'd rather fuck you." before he thrust hard. I cried out, wrapping my legs tighter around him as he thrust again. I turned back to him, kissing him passionately as he gripped the back of my neck, kissing back. It rang again, but we ignored it. Then a third time and he groaned, pulling away and resting his forehead on mine, "Fuck." His gaze turned to me, his gaze softening, "One sec." before he pressed the device to his ear "What now?" he growled.

"Is that how you answer a call from your mother?!" Lane hissed.

"You're not my mother and she doesn't interrupt me in my alone time with my boyfriend!" he retorted, "Now why are you cock-blocking me _this_ time?" I started kissing his neck, hearing him moan softly.

"Doesn't sound like you've been blocked.." He moaned again and she chuckled, speaking louder, "Chase, give it a rest!"

"Don't tell him what to do. That's my job." Adam retorted and I smirked against his skin, sucking and nipping at his neck. "Fuck" he hissed under his breath, grinding again and making me whine against his skin.

"A-anyways, Sutan told me to tell you his flight got cancelled and he wont be able to have your package by the time you want."

He groaned softly, practically thrusting, "Why didn't he just call my cell?"

"You'll have to ask him when he gets here. He says he wont be in till some time tomorrow so you'll have to ask him then! I'm going to go watch a movie because I have no one to cuddle with. Bye." Adam hung up and tossed his phone on the floor, thrusting again.

I pulled away from his neck, "What package?" I asked.

"Just some package I asked him to bring..." he replied, kissing my neck.

"What kind of package is it?" He ignored me, grinding hard against me. I moaned loudly, ripping my head back, "A-Adam..." He gripped my hair, pulling my lips to his and kissing me, hard.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. My head was rested against Adam's chest, his hand resting over my bare back, nothing but a thin white sheet that came over my hips and his stomach to cover us. I looked up to the sleeping man, infatuated by his beauty as he slept, his head to the side facing the opposite side of me. I felt a smile tug at my lips and I rested my head back down on his chest, closing my eyes once more. His hands were always so warm, his skin so soft, his smell intoxicating...

"Hmmm" he moaned softly, beginning to stir. I felt the warmth from his hand move up a bit, his other hand reaching up and stroking hair out of my face. Softly he spoke, "I love you, Chase." I kept my eyes closed, savouring being in his arms just like I loved. He kissed my forehead softly, then laid back once more.

My eyes fluttered open, seeing his soft gaze on me and a genuine smile on his face. I couldn't help but return it, leaning in and kissing him softly, then resting my chin back on his chest keeping our gazes locked. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Good morning." I replied, bringing my hand to his and lacing our fingers. He brought our hands up to his lips, kissing my knuckle and resting it under his chin. "So," I said softly, "what's today's schedule?"

He shrugged, "I have another interview at two and then a CD signing. After that, I'm free till the show!" he smiled, "What about you?" I shrugged, his brows furrowed, "Nothing?"

I shook my head, "I guess I'll just go explore. Have a _me-day_!"

He chuckled, kissing my forehead and pulling away, looking into my eyes once more. "Be back here by five so we can get ready for the show." I nodded, smiling warmly at him before there was a knock at the door. He groaned softly, kissing me again and pulling away, speaking softly, "Never a moments rest..." He turned to the door, "The sign says '_Do Not Disturb_'." he called to whomever was there.

Next thing I knew, Lane was calling through the thick wooden barrier, "Good, you're up!" Adam hissed under his breath, resting his head back into the pillow. I could understand his frustration. Lane is always showing up at the moments I cherish most with Adam. But in the end, I couldn't have him every waking moment because eventually, life would leak through and he'd be ripped from me by his work. I couldn't complain. Without his work, I wouldn't have met him. I'd still be in Winnipeg, if anything, working in a bar and sharing an apartment with Lex. Or dead...

Okay, that was depressing.

_But true_.

Indeed.

"I'm coming in so cover yourselves!" she called before opening the door. Adam flipped us over, climbing on top of me and leaving tender kisses on my neck.

"A-Adam" I breathed, but he kissed me before I could say more. I moaned softly into his mouth as he took my hand in his, resting them above my head.

Lane groaned, "You two are like bunnies! Do you ever rest?" Adam chuckled, pulling away and kissing my neck once more, trailing his fingers over my bare skin.

"N-nope!" I replied, knowing Adam was only finding a way to avoid talking to her. But that wouldn't last, "What brings you to our room this early?"

Adam pulled away only an inch from my skin, whispering to me, "Ignore her and she'll go away. Besides, I never got my breakfast..." Like hell he meant food!

I chuckled, "Not with other people around!" I pushed him away, slippin my hand out of his and pressing both to his chest. "You should know I'm not one of _those_ guys..."

He chuckled, pinning both hands above my head in one swift movement and leaning his face close to mine, "I've made you do other things," he smirked, "I can make you do so much more..."

I smirked, "You can't make me do _everything_ you'd like."

He leaned closer, "Like I said, I have my ways..." I chuckled again, trying to escape his grasp, but failing miserably.

Lane groaned again, "You have all night after the show _and_ after we get back to LA, to be as kinky with your Canadian boy-toy all you like! But right now, you have to get ready. The interview starts in less than an half an hour so get ready!"

The singer groaned, collapsing on top of me and acting limp, "Oh no, I've gone paralyzed. Guess I can't go!" I chuckled, reaching down to his thigh and pinching quickly, making him practically leap off the bed and fall to the floor. He pulled himself up, glaring playfully at me, "Thanks for the help."

I smiled sarcastically at him, "_I have my ways_, Mr. Lambert..."

He pulled himself off the ground to his feet, walking across the room to the closet, pulling out a black suit-jacket and black pants, along with a leopard print long sleeve shirt with black stars splattered across it. "I'm going to ditch the makeup today," he stated, looking in the mirror as he slipped his pants on and zipped up, "Maybe go for that _natural_ look..."

I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder, supporting myself on the balls of my feet. "Either way," I whispered, "you're the most beautiful man in the world in my eyes." He turned his head to me, kissing the tip of my nose and pressing his forehead to mine. "Even if you _are_ stubborn."

He chuckled, "I may be stubborn, but you're spoiled!"

"Yeah yeah, you're both brats," Lane's eyes rolled, "now can you just get ready?!" I chuckled, unwrapping my arms and walking back to the bed. I laid down as Lane walked closer to the singer, "You won't have time for any make up because we have twenty five minutes now to get there."

"Oh light up Lane!" he chuckled, pulling on the shirt and then the jacket, "We'll make it. I just gotta fix my hair and we'll go."

"What happened to '_natural_'?" I mocked and he shot a playful glare at me through the reflection, running a brush through his hair and brushing it down. usually he kept his hair up, but either way he looked fucking gorgeous.

* * *

_**(No one's POV)**_

"I don't know. Are you sure about this?" Isaac asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm sure!" the mysterious man in a black hoodie stated, "I'm not waiting any longer. He was mine in the first place! Do you know the feeling someone always has for their first?"

The drummer chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment since I was yours!"

His eyes rolled, "We were both drunk, we had no idea what we were doing..."

Isaac shrugged, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "I don't know. You sounded like you were enjoying yourself..." The man glared at him, setting his drink down. Suddenly, Isaac's phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the screen before turning back to the man next to him, "It's him."

His eyes widened, "Answer it!"

He clicked answer and turned the volume up, putting it closer to his ear with the man leaning closer. "Hey Chase!"

"Hey Isaac," Chase replied, "are you busy right now?"

"Not really, just getting a head start on tonight's celebration after the show! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to chill."

Isaac turned to the man opposite him, watching as he nodded, "Yeah sure! I'll come pick you up."

"No, that's okay. I'll meet you there. Where are you?"

"Nowhere close to the hotel." he chuckled, "Want to meet somewhere else?"

"Sure. How about the first place we went last time? Sorry, but I don't exactly know London as well as Winnipeg!" he chuckled.

"Sounds good," Isaac chuckled, "I'll see you there!"

"Okay, bye!" Then he hung up.

Isaac set the phone down on the bar, turning his gaze down. "What's the plan?" he asked in a low voice. Guilt writhing through him like fire. The man smirked, licking his bottom lip and picking up his drink, taking a slow sip.

* * *

_**Shit's going down...**_


	7. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

_**(Chase's POV)**_

"Sorry if I intruded on your early drinking ritual" I said before taking a sip of my beer.

He set his half-full glass down, "Don't be. It's better to have a drinking buddy!" he smiled, holding his drink up. I smiled, putting my drink to his before taking another sip and setting it back down. "I thought you were more of a fruity drink person.."

I shrugged, "Just cause I'm a fag doesn't mean I don't know how to handle my liquor. Some of us actually can, believe it or not!" I chuckled, "Plus, I'm allowed to have a normal beer once in a while!" He nodded in agreement.

"You know, since you spent so much time with Adam alone, I never got to really know you. You're not bad, kid..."

"I'm not a kid" I protested, chuckling, "not since three years ago!"

He chuckled, "Well you're always a kid to me..." My eyes narrowed, shaking my head and smirking. He turned his gaze across the room, then back to me, standing from his seat, "Excuse me, I'll be back." I nodded and he left. I pulled out my phone, checking the time on my phone. 4:12. I had under an hour to be back at the hotel for the show. The show wasn't till seven, but I knew I was performing _privately_ for Adam as soon as we were both back. I could feel a smirk pull at my lips at the thought of what he'd do to me. But I held it back, taking another sip of my beer and putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Is this seat taken?"

I didn't turn to face the man, I kept my gaze on my beer, "Yeah, he'll be back shortly."

The man sat down anyways, calling on the girl across the bar, "I'll just wait till he gets back then!" My eyes rolled, keeping my gaze down and taking a sip. "So why is a cute guy like you at a bar during the day?"

I chuckled, "Getting ready to work later."

I watched him nod in the corner of my eye, his face covered by a black hoodie, "So what job? Dancer? Bar tender?" He moved closer, turning his head finally. His blonde locks caught my eye, but still I didn't turn, "You certainly look like a guy who can move..."

I chuckled again, "The only guy I'll dance for is my boyfriend. Not some total stranger hitting on me in a bar."

He smirked, moving closer, "We're not _total_ strangers though..." His voice. I couldn't put my finger on it. "Are we?"

I turned my head to protest, but my words were cut short and my eyes widened.

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"So," the woman interviewing me leaned closer in her seat, "I hear you're not singing alone in your performance tonight?"

I nodded, feeling my face warm at the thought of Chase, "Yes, actually. My boyfriend, Chase, is performing a duet with me in the show tonight!"

She nodded, "And how long have you two been together? Three years, right?" I nodded and she smiled warmly, "Tell me. What does it take to be together for three years straight, and still be as strong as yours is right now?"

I laughed, then turned my gaze to the floor, "I think it all depends on the person!" I looked back to her.

"So from that first moment, did you know? What was going through your mind when you two met?"

I shrugged, smiling warmly, "_God, he's cute_!" She laughed as I went on, "I met him when I was scheduled to perform on the show he was on, he was rehearsing. Things just worked their way from there I guess!"

She smiled widely, "What's the living arrangement between you two? Is he living with you? Does he-"

"No, he lives with me." I answered, "Has for a while. I don't think I could survive without his cooking!" I laughed, she didn't hesitate to join me.

"So he's the chef of the house!" I nodded, "What do you do if he cooks?"

I shrugged, "I'm the one who eats what he cooks, I guess!" I laughed, "I don't know what I do, I'm just there I guess!"

"I have to say, he's adorable!" she smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded, turning my gaze back down. My face burned and my heart practically fluttered, thinking about the boy. His hazel eyes, brown hair, infectious smile. The day I took him out for coffee and we stayed out till closing time. The day he tried to teach me to bake cupcakes and how we were both covered in flour after. Movie nights. Award shows. Just waking up to him every morning and holding him in my arms, his bare chest against mine. The thought of him. Every part of it. "Yeah he is..."

* * *

_**(Chase's POV)**_

"Chase!" Tommy called, running after me, "Chase wait!" He gripped my wrist, catching up to me. Still I didn't face him. "Chase, let me explain-"

I whipped around, shooting a deathly glare at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well last time I checked, when two straight people-" I cut him off, raising my voice.

"What are you doing _here_ in London?!" I hissed.

"I had to see you again." My jaw clenched, ripping my wrist out of his grasp and starting my walk once more. He sped his pace to keep up with me, following closely behind, "If you'll just listen to me, I can explain-"

"I don't have time."

"Didn't seem like you were in a hurry while Isaac was still there." I ignored him and kept walking. "Can you just stop and let me explain?!" he snapped, stopping in his tracks.

I kept walking, calling once more to him, "Not really. No."

"You can't just keep running from your problems!" he called back to me.

"Watch me!" I called back before finally disappearing from his sight, into the street.

I walked for what felt like miles before finally finding myself back at the hotel and running inside, into the elevator, and rushing to my room. I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my phone, texting Isaac to let him know I was okay.

_Had to leave, sorry. I'll make it up to you another day. I promise ;)_

Within a second he texted back,

_Don't worry about it! I had a good time _

I smiled, deleting the texts and setting my phone down, closing my eyes. I wanted this all to be a dream. I wanted to forget all of it. I wanted to be back in Adam's arms once more. I just needed to get away from it all...


	8. Take It Off, Try Me On

My eyes fluttered open, hearing the door click shut and watching my raven-haired beauty discard himself of his black jacket, then his shirt. He turned around, falling on his back and putting his gaze on the ceiling. "So," I said softly, "how was your interview?"

He huffed a high, "Not bad. CD signing wasn't that bad either! How was your day?"

I shrugged, turning on my side to face him, "Nothing special." he turned his gaze to me and I felt a smile tug at my lips, looking deep into his eyes. I leaned in, kissing him softly. His hands fell to my hips, pulling me on top of him and making me straddle his waist. My tongue pushed past his lips, grazing his teeth and hearing him moan softly into my mouth. He sat us up, gripping tighter on my hips and pulling me tight against him. I slowly pulled myself down, rubbing my bulge against his and feeling his grip on me tighten, moaning again. I smirked against his lips, deepening our kiss and rocking harder against him.

Next thing I knew, he had me pinned to the bed, hands bound above my head and kissing me deeply. He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes and smirking, "Don't worry. You'll get it after the show..." He leaned down, kissing me softly and pulling himself off me, laying on his back once more. Suddenly, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the device and pressing it to his ear, "Hello?... Oh hey! What's up?" He turned his gaze to me before pulling himself from the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

... That was weird.

A few minutes past before he emerged from the bathroom, throwing his phone to the pillows and climbing back on the bed. He pulled himself up to the pillows and moved his phone to the nightstand, then turned to me, "Come here." I did as told, crawling to him and resting on his chest. He wrapped both arms around me, kissing my forehead and whispering into my hairline, "So what did you do while I was gone?"

I shrugged, "Slept mostly. Read a book..." My brows furrowed, "I have no life." He nodded in agreement and I chuckled, "So what time is the show?"

He sighed, "6:30. But we have to start getting ready at 5:30." He grabbed his phone and checked the time, then set it back down, "Which is in about three minutes." he huffed another sigh and I reached up, leaving a soft, soft kiss on his freckled lips.

I pulled away, "Three minutes, three hours, or three centuries." I whispered, staring deep into his eyes, "Would you rather be with Lane, or me?"

He nodded, smiling warmly, "Fair point!" Softly he kissed me, then deeper, gripping the back of my neck and deepening our kiss even more.

I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his so he couldn't kiss me again, "Maybe we should start getting ready..." He took a moment, then chuckled, nodding and sitting us up. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood, carrying me to the bathroom across the room. I laughed, "My hero." He grinned widely at me, setting me on the counter and turning to the giant tub, turning the tap and letting it fill.

After it filled, he turned the tap off and we both stripped, then he slipped in, pulling me in after him. I relaxed into his chest, leaning my head back and resting it on his shoulder. He chuckled, kissing into my hair and running his hand up to my chest, then reaching for the bottle of shampoo. I turned around and wet down my hair quickly, as did he. He squirted a bit of shampoo into his hand, then lathered it into my hair, scrubbing gently. "So," he smiled warmly, "are you nervous about performing tonight?"

I shrugged, putting some shampoo into his jet-black hair, "Not really. Kind of..." He laughed softly as I went on, "I mean it's not as intense as Talent, there's few boundaries, especially with you on stage!" I smirked, he couldn't help but join me. "And plus, your fans are unbelievably loving. A little disturbed too..." He giggled. His giggle was rare, but was fucking adorable. "I know. I read the fanfiction, I saw the fanart!" He giggled again, nodding in agreement.

I knew all about... well not all about... I knew about their fanfiction, I've looked over the fanmail, seen the fanart.. Holy crap fan is mentioned a lot in that! I've read a few "_lemon_" fics, and I have to say, they're fun to use some nights when I feel like showing Adam my kinky side... Then some are sad and end with us both dying from aids or fires or whatever. Then there's Mpreg's... No comment. One shots, happy endings, etc. I have to say, some of you guys are talented! Then some are just... You need help.

And I have too much time on my hands reading them...

"They mean well, though." he said, rinsing out my hair, "Plus, you haven't complained when you've used some on me..." his brow twitched and my eyes widened. "I know you've searched them up, it showed up on Google history!" I felt my cheeks flame, my gaze falling to the water. He laughed, "Can you not be so adorable every waking moment?" My cheeks flamed more before he leaned in, kissing me softly. I brought my hand up, cupping his cheek as he pulled me closer, pulling me on his lap. The hot water surrounding us, my naked body against his...

I gasped into his mouth, pulling away slightly and realizing I was hard. I mean hard. His gaze fell and soon turned back to me, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips as he stared deep into my eyes. He kissed me again, pulling me tight against him and making me moan softly, his tongue pushing past my lips and exploring my mouth. I pulled away, "Adam-" he kissed me again, cutting me off.

His lips attacked my neck, pouring soft moans from me like a waterfall. His hands caressed my thighs, sucking and nipping at my neck. My back arched into his, tilting my head back and letting his lips ravage my whole neck. One of my hands reached up, gripping at his raven locks and wrapping my other arm around his neck. "A-Adam" I moaned softly, "we shouldn't..."

Next thing I knew, he bit down on my flesh, pulling a loud moan from my lips and making my grip on his hair tighten. "A-Adam..." He bit down harder, sucking and licking at the mark where a hickey would form. I threw my head back, moaning loudly and feeling him smirk against my skin. Slowly one of his hands moved up the inside of my thigh, wrapping his fingers around my member. A moan mixed with a whine escaped my throat as he pumped, pressing my forehead to his shoulder. He pumped again, "Adam!" I whined, gripping tighter in his hair. He pumped again.

* * *

"Does this look okay?" I asked, turning to Adam, who was doing his make up in the mirror. I was wearing torn skinnies, a white V-neck with a black paint splatter design, and a silver grey vest, my tags hung at about my diaphragm I didn't have to hide them any longer, which I was proud of. I was far from Winnipeg and my whole family, with no reason to hide my tags. No one asked about them, they just assumed they were regular jewellery.

His gaze turned to me, finishing up and walking to me, resting both hands on my hips. He leaned in, kissing my forehead then looking into my eyes. "Beautiful" he smiled. I returned it, reaching up and kissing him softly.

I pulled away, "You look better." I smiled.

"I still have to put on my jacket." he chuckled, letting go and walking to the bed where his navy-blue leather jacket lay. I looked down to my tags, running my fingertips along the chain and gripping at the tags. I turned to the mirror, examining myself and clutching the tags tightly before he walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing into my hair. He rested his head on my shoulder, whispering softly, "He'd be proud of you."

My cheeks flamed, unfolding my hand and looking down to the tags. The memories of my stepfather. The days we spent together, getting ice cream, going to movies, nights we'd both be up and he'd drive me out to random places like The Forks, or Little Mountain Park. He wasn't just my dad, he was my friend. I missed him more than anything. But Adam was right, he'd be proud of how far I've come. He caught me singing one day while I was cleaning my room and told me I was talented. He asked if I was going to audition for a talent show, but I was too young and too scared. He understood, like always. God, I missed him...

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock at the door and soon Brian's voice calling to us, "Guys, we gotta be there in twenty! Hurry up!" Adam chuckled, unwrapping his arms and taking my hand, leading me to the door.

* * *

**_Don't forget. I'm Canadian, so these are the places I know!_**

**_Anyway, follow/favourite/review! No reviews, no next chapter..._**


	9. The Only Thing I Would Die Without

_**Trust me, you want to read this... BTW, the song Chase sings is "Wicked" by Chester See.**_

* * *

The crowd screamed as he made his way across the stage, belting _By The Rules_ with amazing energy. The way he connected with the audience, the way they moved with him, knowing every single lyric. It was amazing. They were amazing! And they didn't try to kill each other the way Beliebers and Directioners did... (no offence, but those kids can get crazy)

The song finished and he walked to the drums, grabbing his bottle of water and taking a chug. He set it down, turning to me and then back to the audience, "We're going to take a break," the crowd _boo_'d and he chuckled, "not forever!" then they cheered and I couldn't help but laugh. He turned back to me, his smile widening, "Here's a little treat for you guys though. Who has heard of Canada's Got Talent?" most cheered, some _boo_'d and his brows furrowed, "Who said '_boo_'?" he scolded.

Suddenly, they went silent and he laughed, "That's right. No one disses my man!" I laughed again, "He sang his own song that he wrote, _I'll Say My Piece_, a few years ago. Tonight, he's singing a song I've worked with him a little on. So, ladies and gentlemen, Glamberts, Glamskanks, Glitterbabies and Pervberts, this is Chase Schwolman!" he cheered, running to my side and pulling me out to the middle of the stage where a mic stood.

He leaned in, kissing me softly. "You'll do great" he whispered against my lips, pulling away and looking deep into my eyes, a warm smile lighting his face. I nodded, turning to the crowd of Glamberts.

"It isn't finished so work with me" I chuckled. They all cheered, I even heard a few scream _we love you_. I pointed to the group of them it came from and smiled widely, "I love you too." They cheered again and I turned back to Adam, watching as he walked backstage and turned to me, nodding and mouthing the words, '_I love you_'.

I returned a smile, mouthing '_I love you too_' to him before the music started going and I turned back to the crowd, gripping the mic and closing my eyes. First lyric and I was swept in my trance.

"_Don't be fooled by the way she moves_." My eyes opened, looking out to the crowd, "_You're dancing with the devil in the pale blue moon_"

The loud strum of a bass guitar, "_She's wicked_"

Raina and Keisha joined, singing low _ooh_'s, then sang along with me in background,

"_There's silence in the her steps_

_No beating in her chest_

_Without a sound_

_You know you've been found_

_When she's breathing down your neck_..."

The music stopped and I took a moment, staring out into the crowd, scanning all the faces out there. They were captivated, absolutely in trance and I had to push back my smile. I took a deep breath, then gave it my all in the chorus.

"_She meaner than mean_," then the music started, Keisha and Raina singing various _aah_'s and _ooh_'s

"_Crueller than cruel_"

I took in another deep breath, "_Can't escape you're never safe_

_She'll play you for a fool_."

I looked to Adam, seeing his eyes in a haze with my singing and I couldn't help the smile forming on my mouth, "_She's colder than cold_"

I belt the next lyric, turning back to the crowd and closing my eyes, "_Most fearfully feared_."

My eyes opened, looking down and connecting my gaze with one fan, "_Your time is up_," I looked to a fan at the other end, "_You're out of luck when she whispers in your ear_."

I closed my eyes tight, belting out the very lyric, "_She's wicked_."

The music began to fade slowly, the crowd's screams filled the air and I felt my smile widen to the point it hurt, opening my eyes and seeing the wide smiles on their faces, their faces red from screaming so loud. I laughed softly, turning back to Adam and seeing a faded twinkle in his eye.

Soon, the music started up again, a nice up beat and his smile widened, gripping tighter on his mic and walking back on stage. I gripped the mic and pulled it off the stand, picking up the stand and setting it next to the drums, then turning back to him.

He winked at me before singing the first lyric, "_Lose control_," He took a step towards me, "_Collision course_."

Next thing I knew he was in front of me, staring down at me, "_When you, my love_," he gripped my hair, pulling my head back and smirking seductively at me, "_call 9-1-1_."

He let go, taking steps back from me as I took over the next lyric, "_So ro-o-oll the dice. Get lu-u-cky tonight._" I turned to him, "_I know you're holding back_," I turned to the crowd smirking slightly, "_No more hesitation_..."

* * *

It was the last song, _Better Than I Know Myself_, and Adam kept turning his gaze to me, tears beginning to fill his eyes until he pushed them back repeatedly. The soul he put into the words. The way everyone, including me, got swept in the music. They fans started tearing the longer he went on and I couldn't help but have a bit of emotion come over me. When he looked to me, it didn't feel like he was just singing it, it felt like he was singing it to me. Only me.

When it came to the bridge, he turned to me and stopped singing, walking over to me and taking my hand, pulling me on stage. "Adam, what are you...?" I started, but the look in his eyes told me it was important. We stood center stage and he tossed the mic to Brian. Then a mic was propelled down above us and my brows furrowed, "Baby, what's going on?"

"Just trust me on this." he whispered. He took a deep breath, pushing back tears again, "Chase, from the moment I first saw you. When I hit on you at your rehearsal." he laughed and I couldn't help but join him. "When I first realized I was in love with you, my world changed. I became another person, a better person!" he smiled, tears forming once more in his eyes, "I love you more than life itself and I know it's only been a few years, but..."

Next thing I knew, he was on one knee holding my hand in his and staring deep into my eyes. My eyes widened, gripping tighter on his hand and feeling tears rush to my eyes as he spoke again, "In the past three years, you've made me the happiest fag on this earth!" he chuckled, tears welling in his sky blue eyes, "Would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?" I caught a sharp breath as he reached into his pocket.

He held his hand up, holding in it a thick silver ring decorated in an almost floral design and tiny diamonds splattered all over it. I felt a tear cascade down my cheek, happiness washing over me and being overwhelmed. I was in shock, unable to say a word. I wasn't thinking it over, I didn't have to. I loved Adam with everything I had, body and soul. I'd never thought about marriage before. To me, it was just a waste of time and money. I didn't see any reason for marriage in the first place. I only needed to spend my life with the one I loved. I had that person. Adam. But now that it was coming up, coming from him, it seemed right.

I caught my breath finally, finding my words, "Yes." I said just under a whisper. His eyes widened as a single tear fell from his eye and I said it again, nodding, raising my voice, "Yes."

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms tightly, gripping his jacket. He kissed my cheek, holding me closer. "Yes" I repeated, tears falling from my eyes as well as his. I pulled away, kissing him with every bit of passion in my small figure, cupping his cheek. I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his and looking into his eyes, "Yes. No matter what, my answer is yes."

I watched as a smile I had never seen him make in my life appear on his tear-stained face. He took my hand once more, taking my finger and slipping the ring on me, keeping our gazes locked. He pulled me in again, kissing me again. I didn't even notice the crowd's deafening screams. Being in Adam's arms, there was only one thing going through my head. One word. Over and over.

Love.

* * *

_**Review or I swear I will cancel this fic!**_


	10. Let Me Out Of This Dream

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

"Yes." Chase cheered, tears falling past his cheeks, "No matter what, my answer is yes."

Fire burned in my gut, anger writhing through my body. My fists were clenched tightly, my jaw even tighter. How could Adam do this? He stole him from me and now he was wanting to keep him forever. He was my best friend, he betrayed me. He was doing this purposely! He was doing this to me, Chase too!

_Okay, calm down Tommy. You still have time to stop this. How long does it take to plan a wedding? Let alone a wedding for a perfectionist like Adam! You can do this._

Right. I can do this. Chase still loves me whether he wants to admit it or not. I'm going to make him admit he still loves me. He's going to see I still love him.

I got this.

"Tom!" Rhavi called, walking up to me. I turned to him, "Hey, you coming for drinks?" I nodded, turning back to them once more and turning back to Rhavi, walking off with him. I had work to do.

But first, I needed a drink...

Maybe two.

* * *

_**(Chase's POV)**_

"Is this what you were meaning to say before we came here?" I asked, playing with his hair as his head rested on my stomach.

"Maybe..." he replied, tilting his head back and looking up at me, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Has it sunk in yet?"

I shook my head, returning a smile to him, "I don't think it ever will! What about you?" He shook his head. I rested my head into the pillow, keeping my gaze on his and smiling widely, "When did you decide?"

He shrugged, "I'd been thinking about it for a while actually, on and off..." My brows furrowed, "I just... I don't know." his gaze turned away.

"Adam," he turned his gaze back to me, "tell me." I brought my hand down, resting in the middle of his chest. He rested his hand over mine, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"The thought of marriage. I've never considered it my thing.." he sighed. His eyes opened again, looking into mine, "Then the thought of you..." slowly, his smile reappeared, "you made it all worth while." I felt my cheeks flame, turning my gaze from him and he chuckled, "Especially when you do that!" I turned back to him. He took my hand, looking down to my third finger where the ring was.

"It's beautiful" I whispered and he left a gentle kiss on the ring, then turned his gaze back to me. He turned over, pulling himself up and resting his chest against mine, kissing me softly.

He crossed his arms and rested them on my chest, resting his chin on them and smiling up at me, "Not as beautiful as you."

My eyes rolled, "Great, I'm engaged to a _cheeseball_!" I laughed.

"You said 'yes' though" he replied. I nodded in agreement, kissing him again. He pulled away, "And after we get home, we start planning."

"When should we have it?" I asked.

He shrugged, "There's no rush, you choose." I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose and laying my head back, closing my eyes. He pulled himself up again, kissing my cheek softly, then my lips, "Good night my beautiful fiancé." he whispered against my skin, going to pull away, but I caught his lips with mine.

I pulled away, opening my eyes, "Good night, my _cheesball_ fiancé." He chuckled, laying his head back on my chest and closing his eyes. I smiled softly, lightly brushing the hair out of his face and reaching down to the covers, pulling it up and resting it on his shoulders, resting my hand on his neck and closing my eyes. Slowly I drifted off, holding him in my arms.

Fiancé.

My Fiancé...

I liked it.

_Me too_!

You're me. You kind of have to...

_Oh yeah, right!_

(-_-)

* * *

_**1 more? Review**_


	11. Forget About The Sunrise

My eyes fluttered open, looking down and seeing Adam still asleep on my chest, his raven hair fallen back in his face. I couldn't help the soft smile forming on my mouth, lightly brushing it away and resting my hand on his cheek.

Slowly my hand began to slip, but he caught it, resting his hand over mine and smiling lazily. He didn't stir in the least, it was all his subconscious Shining through the gaps between his fingers, my engagement ring. I felt a tear fall slowly down my cheek, my faint smile widening. I loved him. I loved him unbelievably so.

I closed my eyes once more, savouring the moment and drifting off again.

"Hmmm..." Adam stirred and my eyes fluttered open once more, looking down to him and watching as his eyes opened slowly, looking up to me. A soft smile lit his face as the sun shined through the small gap between the curtains, giving him a halo that captured his true morning beauty. I returned the smile, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. He giggled. Fuck, I loved his giggle. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Good morning" I whispered, "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?" I nodded. "Has it sunk in yet?" he smiled.

I shrugged, "Little bit." I smiled leaning in and kissing him softly, then deeper, bringing my hand up and cupping his cheek. He rested his hand over mine before I pulled away, staring into his eyes.

His lips moved down my neck, leaving tender kisses along my skin, moving down my chest to my nipple, flicking it with his tongue. I gasped, chills shooting down my spine. His tongue circled the bud, pulling a soft moan from my lips as my hand reached behind his head, gripping at his raven locks. He left tender kisses on the bud, swiping his tongue from time to time and making me begin to come undone, just from his teasing. "A-Adam, baby..." I breathed, gripping tighter.

His lips trailed down my chest once more, keeping our gazes locked, mine in a haze. The lower he fell, the heavier my breathing became, the more I wanted him, the more I needed him. "Adam," I whined, "please... Baby, please." He smirked against my skin, falling lower and lower.

Next thing I knew, his free hand rested on the base of my member and his lips brushed the tip, sending chills down my spine like lightning. I whimpered softly, gripping tighter on his hair, "A-Adam..." He smirked, ghosting a kiss at the tip.

He wrapped his lips around the head, slowly pulling his head down, agonizingly slow. My hips bucked up, forcing myself more into his mouth. His hands gripped the inside of my thighs and pushed me down, stopping me from thrusting up.

He hummed against the skin, making my head rip back, moaning loudly. He hummed again, making me writhe beneath him and moaning again. I tried bucking up again, but his hands held me down, taking me in all the way and humming again. "Adam, please" I begged, pulling my hands from his hair and balling my fists into the blankets.

Slowly his head bobbed up and down, making me writhe under him, ripping my head back and burying it into my pillow. "Adam, please." I breathed, "Stop teasing" He hummed again. "Adam!" I ripped my gaze back to him, seeing his gaze already on me, smiling best he could in his situation. He kept bobbing, keeping our gazes locked, my eyes fighting to stay open. I ripped my head back, feeling myself slowly nearing.

"A-Adam, I... I can't.. shit. _shit_!" I hissed, clenching the sheets tighter and arching off the bed. He hummed again, swirling his tongue as he reached the tip, "Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaam... Fuck!" I cried, ripping my gaze back to his before shooting my head back into the pillow. I couldn't take it much longer, I couldn't...

I shut my eyes tight, "A-Adam, I'm... Fuck! Adam I..." He gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. My eyes shot open, locking my gaze with his once more, still in my haze of pure ecstasy. No matter what, he wouldn't let my gaze tear from his, moving faster up and down, my loud moans filling the otherwise silent air. He was going fast, swirling his tongue, and humming, making it harder to keep my eyes open.

I gripped his wrist as it held my chin, fighting to hold my gaze. "Adam," I moaned, "I'm gonna... Fuck!" I was moaning like his bitch and, at the moment, I was.

White danced across my vision and I came into his mouth, my gaze still locked with his. He swallowed the white substance, sucking and licking at my sensitive skin and I whined. He let go of my chin, pulling away and looking up at me, pulling his body up and bringing his lips to mine, kissing me softly. He cupped my cheek and I gripped his wrist, kissing back weakly.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine and breathing heavily. "So that's what marriage is!" I chuckled. He smiled, kissing me again, and again.

He pulled away, "As long as we don't turn into one of those couples that never have sex..."

I smirked, "Don't worry, there's always Viagra." He returned it, leaning in and kissing me again. I looked down, seeing he needed a little help... Maybe more.

I smirked, looking back to him, "I think we can fix that..." He smirked, my hand slowly sliding down his chest, stomach, cupping over his growing bulge. He whimpered softly and my smirk grew, realizing just how serious his situation was. I rubbed lightly against it, just enough to get a bit of friction. He whined, bucking into my touch. I rubbed a bit harder, keeping my pace slow as he moaned.

He dove down, kissing me, hard, reaching down and cupping his hand over mine, controlling my movements. I smirked against his lips, rubbing harder. His hips bucked into my touch again, deepening our kiss as I rubbed harder, pulling a soft moan from his lips. I stopped rubbing, wrapping my fingers around the tip of his dick and pumping once, hard and fast.

His lips tore from mine, attacking my neck as I pumped again, moaning against my skin.


	12. Where The Dreamers Lay

"I know, Lex," I chuckled, "I would've told you last night, but I was a little... occupied." I smirked, turning to Adam zipping up his suitcase.

"Well you could've put that on hold for five seconds!" she retorted over the speaker, "His dick isn't going anywhere!" I chuckled again, zipping my own suitcase and sitting on the bed, "What time do you land?"

I looked to Adam, "9:30."

I nodded, "Okay I'll call you around 10 'cause I gotta go. Jason's waiting for me!"

"You're still dating him?!" My brows shot up.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she hissed.

"N-no, I just didn't know you could hold a relationship more that 24 hours..." I could just see her glare and I laughed, "I'll talk to you then. Love you."

"Love you too, bubbles." she groaned, "Don't crash!" I chuckled, hanging up and setting my phone in the top front pocket.

Adam walked to me and wrapped his arms around me, leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead. Softly, he spoke into my hairline, "I love you."

I smiled, looking up and kissing him softly. "I love you more" I whispered against his lips. He kissed me again, sitting on the bed and pulling me on his lap. I pulled away, smiling and looking into his eyes, resting my forehead against his, "I still love you more." He chuckled, kissing me again.

There was a knock at the door and soon Isaac's voice, "Guys, hurry! Our flight is in twenty minutes!" He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "C'mon, before you need Viagra!" I chuckled, getting off his lap and going back to my suitcase, pulling it off the bed and standing it up.

"One sec!" I called to him. Adam groaned, standing and grabbing his bag, walking to the door and I followed close. I gripped his shirt and he turned to me. I whispered in his ear, "Just think. When we get home, it's just us..." I left a gentle kiss on his neck, "all alone," I kissed his neck again, "the whole night to ourselves..." he moaned softly and I pulled away, looking into his eyes once more and smirking, walking past him into the hall and catching up to Isaac. "Hey." I smiled.

He returned it, "Hey!"

* * *

"So," Ashley said, sitting in the seat across from mine, "engaged!" I nodded, blushing at the thought and looking down to my ring. "It's beautiful." she added. I turned back to her, "I guess it takes the right person to change your mind about the whole marriage deal!" she chuckled, I didn't hesitate to join her.

"So when's the wedding?" Isaac asked, falling back into the seat infront of Ashley's.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut short as Adam walked in, to our seats, "We're going to pick a date after we're back home." He sat next to me, taking my hand in his "After all, we did just get engaged not even a day ago!" He kissed my cheek and I chuckled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Plus there's no rush," I added, "and there's a lot of planning to do, invitations to send out-"

"And we have all the time in the world to figure it out," he cut me off, turning my gaze to him, "don't worry. We'll get to it." he kissed the tip of my nose. Before he could pull away, I caught his lips with mine. He cupped my cheek, kissing back.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his and looking into his oceanic blue eyes. "You guys are way too cute to not be married already!" Ashley gushed. I watched as a grin pulled at his lips, kissing me again. I pulled away and rested my head back on his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead, whispering into my hairline, "I love you." He rested his head over mine.

I grinned softly, "I love you more." He smiled, kissing me again and holding my hand tight.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, hearing Adam whisper to me, "Baby, time to get up." I lifted my head, looking up to him and blinking a few times as my vision began to focus. He smiled warmly, "Come on, we're almost home." I nodded. He took my hand and helped me up, leading me out of the jet and into the airport.

He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his chest as we made our way to our luggage, then to the front doors where cameras were waiting outside. He held me closer as we pushed past the doors, suddenly his car pulled up and an employee stepped out, nodding to us and walking into the building. Cameras flashed and men called to us like dogs, "Adam!"

"Chase!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Any doubts?"

"Are you thinking of adopting after the wedding?"

"Where's the honeymoon going to be?"

What was wrong with these people?

Adam held me closer, opening the passenger door for me. I slipped in and he closed the door, running around to the other side and slipping in, turning the key and letting the engine roar to life, driving off. "This isn't going to die down, is it?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed, resting my head back into the seat, "This should be fun..." I chuckled.

"You're the one who said yes," he smirked, turning out of the parking lot.

I shifted in my seat, turning my head to him and reaching my hand up, stroking his raven locks, "And I wouldn't take it back for anything." He came to a red light and he turned to me, leaning in and kissing me softly.

He pulled away, flashing me a delicate smile before turning back to the road and driving off as the light flashed green.


	13. All You Feel Is Love

He pulled up in the driveway and slipped out, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door. I unbuckled myself and next thing I knew, I was in his arms, bridal style. I chuckled, "I _can_ actually walk you know."

He shrugged, "Practice time!" I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Wait," I stopped him, "what about our luggage?"

"I'll get that tomorrow." He whispered, "Tonight, it's you and me..." He leaned in, kissing me softly and reaching for the door handle, opening the door and slipping in. Then I realized the lights were already on.

"SUPRIZE!" I wave of voices filled the air and I pulled away, seeing a large crowd of people. People we knew. People I knew. I saw Stace, Mike holding her from behind, his crew scattered around the large crowd. Then one person caught my eye.. Lex.

Adam set me down and I spread my arms, wrapping her in my arms, "I thought you had a date?"

"I said he was waiting for me," she pulled away, "I didn't say where we were going!" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her once more and holding her close. After a few moments, I pulled away and she smiled widely, "Congratulations, Bubblz!" I chuckled, turning back to Adam. He was smiling widely, a faded twinkle in his eyes.

"Chase!" I turned, setting my drink down and seeing Leila walk to me, spreading her arms and hugging me sweetly, the way a mother does. I loved Leila. She always gave off a motherly vibe, she was sweet, she was warm. She was the sweetest woman I knew!

She pulled away, "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good!" I replied, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away-"

"I knew a month before he even bought the ring!" my brows furrowed "I'm Adam's mother, he tells me everything!" My smile returned and she cupped my cheek, "And soon, I'll be _your_ mother, which means you better start calling me '_mom_'."

My eyes widened, "Leila, I-"

"I will be there for you every step of the way!" she cheered, "I'm so happy, I'm getting another son!"

"Mom, don't overwhealm his too much!" Adam said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, "We just got engaged yesterday."

"When is the wedding? Have you decided yet?" she asked. I shook my head and she shrugged, "Well there's no rush!"

THANK YOU, FUTURE MOM!

"It's all up to my beautiful fiancé he said softly, kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks flame, dropping my gaze to the floor and grinning like an idiot. He chuckled, kissing me again.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Leila asked.

I pulled out of his grasp and hugged her once more, whispering in her ear, "He's all yours." I turned back to him, giving him a soft peck on the lips and pulling away, walking past him to Mike's direction. I tapped his shoulder and he turned, his eyes lit up, "Hey." I smiled, but already I was in a tight embrace.

He pulled away, "I'm so proud of you!" he cheered, "When's the big day?" I shrugged and his brows furrowed.

"Give him a break, Michael," Trace said from behind me, "they'll tell us when they find out!" She walked around me and rested on his shoulder, "He's so obsessed with weddings yet he still hasn't popped the question..." she kissed his cheek and I laughed.

"Why should I ask if you're constantly on the subject?" he retorted and she glared at him, but he kept his eyes on me. "How was your flight?"

"Well it didn't crash so I guess it was good!" I chuckled, "How's working for Blake?"

He shrugged, "He's a good guy. _Intense_, but he means well."

"Mike!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call and I turned, seeing none other than the man we were just talking about. Blake McGrath. He wore a bright red Vneck under a black leather jacket, and torn jeans. He walked to us, turning his gaze to me and grinning weakly, "So this must be the bride."

My eyes rolled, chuckling, "Don't think you'll catch me in a dress though!" he laughed, looking to his feet, then back to me.

"That would be fun to see!" he joked, "So have you guys decided on a date?" I shook my head and he nodded, "Well if you need anything just talk to Mike, he's a little obsessed..." I chuckled, turning to Mike and seeing him glare playfully at the performer. "Everyone agrees with me!" Blake added and I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

_**Lemon next chapter ;)**_


	14. Feel The Fire Within

_**Warning! Lemon Lemony smutty smut smut! **_

* * *

"Call me if you need anything." Lex said, pulling out of our embrace, "I'm just a few blocks away at Ashley's-"

"I will, Lex, I promise!" I said, cutting her off. She smiled, walking out the door and waving. I closed the door, finally enjoying the quiet. I turned, watching as Adam walked towards me, resting both hands on my hips and kissing me softly. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"Alone, finally." he whispered, "in our own house."

"What do you want to do?" I smirked. He leaned down, kissing me again.

He pulled away, his lip curling into a smirk, "I may have an idea..." He held up a pair on handcuffs and my eyes widened. His smirk widened, kissing me again, and again, and again, deeper each time. He picked me up, wrapping my leg around his waist and carrying me to our bedroom.

He threw me down on the bed, pulling my shirt off in one swift move, then his own and attacking my neck, ripping a soft moan from me. His hands gripped my wrists, lifting them above my head and leaving gentle pecks along my chest. I arched into his kisses and he pulled away, bringing his lips back to mine and kissing me softly. "Just relax babe," he whispered against my lips, trailing his hand down, "tonight, I'll take care of you."

I gasped as his hand reached in, rubbing lightly against my member and I moaned softly before he kissed me again. I brought my hand down, gripping at his raven locks as he rubbed up and down. I moaned again, bucking my hips into his touch but then he slipped his hand out, pulling his lips from mine and looking into my eyes once more. I whined softy from the loss of touch and he smirked, reaching into his back pocket and revealing the cuffs he showed earlier. My eyes widened.

He gripped my wrist of my hand that was in his hair and pinned it back above my head, reaching to where both my hands rested. Soon I felt the stinging cool of the metal cuffs wrap around my wrists and an assortment of clicks as he locked them. His fingers curled over mine, making mine grip the sheets beneath. He brought his lips back to mine, ghosting a kiss on my lips and whispering once more, "I love you." before he trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, tearing my pants from me, along with my boxers, in one swift move. His hands trailed between my thighs, pulling my legs apart slowly, bending my knees and spreading me wide open.

He left butterfly kisses along the inside of my thighs, making me grip the sheets and leaving my breath unsteady. He turned his gaze up, connecting it with mine and slowly moving down, past my growing erection. He ghosted a breath over my entrance, sending chills down every bone in my body like lighting and pulling a soft moan from my mouth as I rested my head back into the pillow. He chuckled softly, ghosting another breath and making me breath his name, sure I'd come undone just from his warm breaths against my skin, "Adam."

His tongue teased my entrance, running along the ring of muscle a few times before pushing it inside. My fists clenched tight, my toes curled, my jaw clenched as another soft moan escaped my lips. Slowly, his tongue pushed deeper inside me, deeper, my eyes rolling to the back of my head and my mouth open wide, my unsteady breaths to fill the air. I tried my best not to rock back onto his tongue as he pulled out, but realized I didn't need to once he pushed it back in, deeper, then the same again, and again... And again.

I gripped my tightest on the sheets, moaning uncontrollably each time his tongue moved inside me. Even if I tried to hold back I know he'd still make me suffer. He was in full control of my body and was allowed to do all he pleased. He knew my every weakness, especially when it came to the bedroom. I gave him my boundaries, but slowly he pushes them to new heights. I hated it. But in all fairness, I loved it too. He knew every spot that drove me absolutely _wild_ and he made sure I was in full-bliss each time.

"A-Adam, please," I moaned, "stop teasing."

Still he didn't stop, moving slowly inside and out, over and over again. I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening around his tongue and letting a loud(I mean _loud_) moan rip from my throat, a soft moan from his. As he pushed back in, I tightened best I could, my eyes shooting open and ripping my head into my pillow, "Adam!" I cried, gripping tighter on the sheets. He pushed himself deep as he could, his lips _flush_ to my skin and making me writhe in pure ecstasy. All while he did this, he discarded himself of his own pants and underwear.

Few more and he pulled out, running his tongue up my stomach and chest, up my jawline to my chin. I turned my head to him, kissing him deeply. "This may hurt" he whispered against my lips before he pulled away, staring into my eyes once more, then attacked my neck, biting down on the skin. I cried out, gripping the sheets tight as I could and arching my chest. He just bit down harder, sucking and licking at the punctured skin. I was at a crossroads between pain and pleasure, but I could tell by his member sliding against mine, he was enjoying it.

He pulled away, gripping at my hips and flipping me over, pulling me up against his chest. I gasped as he pressed my forearms against the wall, bending me slightly and reaching to the nightstand for a condom, then sliding it on and gripping my hips once more, adjusting himself so his hard-on was just at the tip of my entrance. He leaned closer to me, just next to my ear and speaking softly, "This too..."

He thrust into me, hard. My head ripped back, crying out so loud that made me glad to be in our own house instead of a hotel room. If someone heard us, they'd think someone was being murdered. He thrust again, groaning softly and gripping tighter on my hips. My fists clenched and I cried out again, feeling as if my body would shatter to pieces in moments. He thrust again, deep inside me and stars danced across my vision. The pain combine with the pleasure was a rather good mix, each time he thrust deep into that spot of pure ecstasy inside me and stars flashed in my vision.

His paced picked up, letting go of my hips with one hand and pushing it against the wall, pushing his fingers against it. "Fuck" he hissed under his breath. I pressed my forehead into the wall, below where my wrists were placed, moaning louder with my mouth wide open and my eyes shut loosely. My eyes fluttered between open and shut, watching as his hand on my hip gripped tighter, a mark sure to be visible there for a few days.

His pace picked up more, thrusting harder. I pulled my hands off the wall, reaching over both our heads and resting my cuffed wrists behind his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. His other hand slid from my waist, reaching up and resting on my chest, clenching against it and holding me tight against him. His lips ravaged my neck, running his tongue along before biting down on the fresh unpunchtured skin. I cried out, whimpering softly and feeling his hand clench tighter on my chest, thrusting faster and harder.

"Adam, I..." he bit down harder, making my last sentence the only words I could get out that weren't whimpers or loud moans. But I knew it, I was close. Unbelievably close. I couldn't handle it. The pleasure was too much I felt my heart would burst before I even came. But he didn't stop, making my eyes slip behind my head and my moans louder.

He finally pulled away from my neck, whispering in my ear something I couldn't imagine possible, "Don't come yet."

"Adam, I can't..." I whined, my eyes screwed shut. His hand slid down my chest, stomach, and down to my aching member begging for a release. Next thing I knew, his fingers wrapped tightly around the base, forcing my orgasm back. I whimpered, but he kept thrusting, harder and faster and I could feel my release at war with his grip. "Please!" I begged, louder than meant to.

He kept thrusting, chuckling and whispering in my ear, "Say it Chase. _Beg_ me." he teased, thrusting harder and making me whimper again.

I couldn't care less of how much I sounded like his bitch at that moment. I needed to release. "Please Adam!" I begged and pleaded, "Let me come! Please! I'm begging you, let me come!" He thrust harder and I whimpered again, "I can't take it anymore! Please, let me come!"

He spoke in my ear once more, "As you wish."

One last deep, sharp thrust, and I came, my release pushing past his grip and landing on the wall in front of me. He pulled out and I whimpered softly, letting my legs go limp and rely on him to support me, my eyes fluttering between open and closed.

His arm wrapped around me, holding me against his chest as he laid back, resting against the sheets beneath and pulling my hands up over his head. I used whatever strength I had left to turn myself over to face him. He smirked and wrapped one arm around me, holding me close as he tried calming his breathing, both of us failing terribly. He unwrapped his arm from me, only to turn on his back and reach underneath the bed, retrieving a thick quilt and draping it over us.

He held me close once more, speaking through his heavy breaths that were just starting to calm, "Sleep, love." finally my heavy lids fell closed and I began to drift into the night.

Just before I was out, I whispered three words faint, but loud enough for him to hear...

"I love you."


	15. That's The Way We're Made

My eyes fluttered open, still feeling weak from the night before. I was alone, curled under a thick quilt, the cuffs no longer on my wrists. There was a shuffling sound from down the hall and faint voices. Adam's voice, and Leila's. I lifted my head, pressing both hands to the surface of the bed and lifting myself best I could. Shit, I was weak.

Finally able to sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, I slowly applied pressure against the floor with the pads of my feet, slowly and cautiously standing. Each step I took, I found something to grab onto and help support myself till I was sure I could stand on my own. I grabbed my robe from the door and slipped it on, wrapping my arms around myself as I made my way to the kitchen.

I turned into the kitchen, seeing Adam sitting across the island and his mother busy over the stove across from him. "You better start learning how to cook too," she said to the singer, carrying on their conversation, "That boy has a life of his own and he's not spending it in the kitchen!"

He chuckled, "I'm not chaining him to the counter!" _He would for another reason..._ "You know this from raising me, I can't cook."

"Get him to teach you!" she replied.

"I don't mind cooking" I intruded, walking into the kitchen and walking behind her, "Good morning, momma-Lambert." I said softly, kissing her cheek and making my way to the fridge, grabbing a glass from the shelf on my way.

She smiled warmly, slipping a pancake from the pan into a second plate, "Good morning sweetheart." she set the plate next to Adam's and I poured orange juice into my cup, walking to where the plate sat and kissing Adam before I sat down.

"I thought you might be out for at least a few more hours with how much I took out of you last night..." he smirked.

I chuckled, "I'm not a kid anymore, and you're not as tough as you think you are!" His smirk grew and he leaned in, kissing me softly.

"I can get even rougher if you want." he whispered against my lips before pulling away and turning back to his mother.

Her eyes rolled, "I figured you boys would like a good home-cooked meal after your trip!"

I looked over the scrambled eggs, two small pancakes, and two strips of bacon resting on the plate, my mouth watering at the intoxicating smell. I turned my gaze back to her, smiling warmly, "Thank you!"

"It's not as innocent as you think" he muttered, "she's here because she wants something from us." Her jaw dropped and stared at him, opening her mouth to protest. He chuckled and sent her a look as 'don't even deny it'. "You raised me! I know your dirty tricks!" She glared at him, her eyes narrowing and I chuckled, taking a sip of my orange juice. "So, mother, what would you like this time?" he asked, grinning mockingly at her.

She stared at him for a few moments, then finally gave up. "So you two are getting married, right?"

I nodded, holding up my left hand, "I believe so!" Adam chuckled, leaning closer and kissing my cheek, then taking my hand. Our fingers laced and he kissed my knuckle. I couldn't help the blush flaming across my face.

"Well," she continued, "you know how much I love planning things for my children-"

"Even though Neil and I are no longer children," Adam interrupted, taking my glass of orange and taking a sip.

"Yes," she sighed, reaching over and pinching his cheek, "but you'll always be my little lamb..." He swatted her hand away, dropping his gaze and failing to hide his blush. She chuckled and turned her gaze back to me, "But that doesn't mean I've lost my touch. And since this is your big day, I was wondering-"

"You want to plan our wedding." I implied. She nodded, her eyes wide in excitement. I looked to Adam and he turned his gaze to me, shaking his head. I turned back to Leila, standing from my seat, "Give us a minute." I pulled him down the hall and into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

"You're not seriously considering letting _my mother_ plan our wedding."

I crossed my arms, "And why is that such a problem?"

"You don't know my mother. She is way too controlling! We wont have any say in this whatsoever-"

"We'll make boundaries!" I assured, "Plus she wont stop unless we let her do something to contribute! We wont let her plan everything, just certain things." He sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. I uncrossed my arms and cupped both his cheeks, lifting his gaze back to me. "She's your mother, and soon to be mine."

He rested his hand over mine, smiling softly, "Can't believe I let a kid boss me around!" he chuckled.

I smirked, "I love you too, _old man_." I kissed him softly, then pulled away, looking into his eyes once more, "Anything you have a problem with, we'll talk about. But you can't keep her out. She's really excited about it!" He huffed a long sigh, kissing me once more.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, "I'll do it for you."

I smiled, pulling away and reaching for the door handle. "Good, because studies show to always agree with the more '_feminine_' partner for a happier marriage!"

His brows furrowed, "What study is that?"

I turned the handle and opened the door, turning back to him once more "The study called '_Happy wife, happy life_'!" His eyes rolled, chuckling as he followed me back to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	16. I Don't Need A Map

"January 18th?" he asked as I traced my fingertip over his hand, resting on his chest on the couch.

"Too close to your birthday!" I replied, shaking my head. "How about sometime in May?"

"Or April. How about that?"

I shrugged, "Anytime in those two sounds good!" I turned my gaze up to him, watching as a tender smile lit his face. "So what do we tell everyone?"

He shrugged, "Sometime in... _Maypril_?"

I chuckled, "_Maypril_?" He nodded and I chuckled again, turning over so my chest was against his and kissing him softly. I pulled away, crossing my arms over his chest and resting my chin on them, keeping my gaze connected with his. "So we have the date... almost down!" He chuckled, "Now where are we going to have it?" I asked.

"I was thinking about that and I was thinking we could do it where we met..."

I raised a brow, "You mean Winnipeg? Why?"

"It's where we met, it looks beautiful in summer... And I miss Tim Horton's!"

I laughed softly, kissing him again and resting back on his chest, "You don't have to call the full name, by the way. You can just say _Tim's_."

"Whatever!" he chuckled, kissing me again. "So Winnipeg it is!" he cheered softly.

* * *

"You're doing it in _Peg_?!" Lex asked, practically jumping out of her passenger seat if it weren't for her seatbelt holding her in place.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," I shrugged, turning the corner, "it's not like a toxic bomb went off there. Why are you so against going back there?"

"Because of all the drama that's happened there!"

"That was three years ago, Lex!" I retorted, "We were kids! _I_ was a kid! I put that stuff behind me when I got on that plane to L.A. and I never looked back-"

"But it could all come back!" my eyes rolled, turning another corner, "What if you run into somebody you don't want to run into? What if a fight breaks out?"

"I'll get my ass out of there!" I mocked, "Now will you stop worrying? I'm not walking into any dark alleys at any time of the day. I'm not roaming the streets like a hooker. And I'm certainly not the same stupid kid I was in high school!" She sighed, slumping into her seat and staring out the window. "Plus Adam's really excited for it and I don't want to disappoint him. It's where we met, and that means something to him."

"What about you?" I turned to her for a moment, then back to the road. "You said it meant something to _him_. What about you? Does it mean anything to you?"

I sighed, "I don't know..."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" She asked as I pulled into mine and Adam's empty driveway.

I shifted into park and rested into my seat, "Being with him means something to me. Living with him means something to me." I ran my thumb over my ring over and over, feeling something come over me as I thought of Adam. "Just waking up with him every morning, seeing how adorable his messy hair looks in the mornings... That means something to me. Just the little things means the world to me!" I turned my gaze to her, "I love him, Lex."

She nodded, leaning closer and wrapping her arms around me, "I know, Bubblz." She pulled away. "And if you're doing it for Adam, I guess I have to support you!" I smiled, leaving a gentle peck on her lips and slipping out of the car.

Getting inside, we walked to the kitchen and she reached into her bag, pulling out a large bag of chips. My brows furrowed, "Did you seriously-?"

"You didn't think I'd go without my ruffles. Did you?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes, walking to the fridge and pulling out a bag of baby carrots and Ranch dip. I set them down and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a small bowl, and an even smaller one a quarter of the size. I poured the carrots into the larger bowl and the dip into the smaller one, then put the food away and carried the bowls to the living room with Lex, sitting down on the couch.

"So," I asked, "how's life back in Peg?"

She shrugged, swallowing the chewed chip in her mouth, "Since you couldn't stay, I got another roommate!"

"Who?" I asked, "Did you fuck him yet?"

She chuckled, shaking her head, "I wouldn't fuck Austin even if he was straight!" My eyes widened. Austin?

"How is he doing?" I asked a little to much excitement in my tne. Fuck it, I had every right to wonder about him! He just came out in our last year of high school, I was his first guy-kiss for fuck sakes!

She chuckled again, "He's good. Still gay!" I laughed, dipping a carrot and taking a bite, chewing slowly. "He asks about you a lot. '_How's Chase?_' '_Is Chase coming to visit any time soon?_'. I gotta tell you I'm kind of sick of it!" she laughed. "But it's cute he's still not over his first kiss..."

"Well next time you call, put him on! I miss the newbie!" She snorted, eating another chip. "What?" I asked.

"You can't really call him a newbie anymore. He's going out most nights and isn't back till 3am, or I can hear him from my room for one hour straight!"

"One hour?" I smirked, "Nice, job Aussie!" Her eyes rolled, eating another chip.

"I don't enjoy it, but at leased he pays the rent and I have another drinking buddy!" she cheered, grabbing another chip.


	17. Give Me Love

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Chase," I called, walking in the front door, "I'm home!" I closed the door, taking off my shoes and walking through the silent house until coming to our bedroom. Still, he's nowhere to be found. Then something caught my eye...

I walked to the bed, seeing my swim trunks resting there, a note sitting on the left leg. I picked up the note, unfolding it and reading his fine handwriting, "_Late night swim?_"

I chuckled, setting the note down and picking up my trunks.

Quickly, I changed and grabbed two towels before walking out to the backyard. I looked ahead to the pool, seeing candles scattered all around, my beautiful fiance leaned against the side of the pool, resting with his back to me as he looked up to the moon. I walked slowly, kneeling down and wrapping my arms around him, resting on his shoulders.

He brought his hand up, loosely gripping my forearm before turning around and letting me climb in. The water resting comfortably around my shoulders as he tread his arms through the steady waves. I pushed myself off the wall of the pool, swimming closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, his wrapping around my neck. Softly, I kissed his moist, thin lips.

I pulled away, "So how was your day?" I said softly.

"I spent it with Lex, talking about the wedding and stuff..."

"What happened to her? I thought she wanted to sleep over?"

He shrugged, "Ash called, asked if she wanted to go for drinks. I told her to go, I wanted to have a little swim with my fiance..."

I smiled, "How did she react to us having it in Winnipeg?"

He shrugged, "She wasn't a big fan at first," I chuckled agreeing. I knew she wasn't a fan of that place, even though she grew up there and is still living there. "But I was thinking..." My eyes lit up a bit, "I think if it means something to you to have it there, it should be somewhere that means something to me too." I saw a gleam of light faintly flash across his hazel eyes as a soft smile made his face glow in the candle light. "I want to have it in the rose garden at Kildonan Park. I always went there as a kid when I needed to get away from all the drama. I want to have it at a place I always felt safe!" I couldn't help it as my smile widened, kissing him again.

I pulled away, "Baby, this isn't just my wedding. It's yours too! I want this to be every bit as special to you as it is to me and if that means the rose garden, we'll have it in the rose garden! I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what." His eyes widened, tears building in the corners and he kissed me once more, deeply.

My arms wrapped tighter around him, pulling him closer and kissing back, deeper. His legs wrapped around my waist, one of his hands falling from my neck and slowly running down the middle of my chest. I caught his hand, bringing it back up and pressing it over my heart, feeling it as it sped with each moment I held him in my arms.

His touch. His lips. His hand resting over my heart. My heart forever resting in his hands, since the day I met him. Despite everything that's gone on in the past, he was all that mattered. He was everything. And soon, he was mine. Forever.

I pulled away, resting my forehead on his, eyes closed. Softly, he spoke, "I can't believe this is happening." I opened my eyes, staring into his as his gaze fell to the water, "A few years ago I thought I'd be just another kid living in the city with washed up dreams."

A smile tugged at my lips, "But now?"

Slowly his smile reappeared, turning his gaze back to me, "Now, I'm a grown man," he leaned down, leaving tender kisses along my neck, "living in L.A." he left a trail of kisses up my jaw line and my eyes slipped shut, "spending the rest of my life," finally, he left a long, tender kiss on my lips. He pulled away, "with the man I love."

I felt tears rush to my eyes, my smile widening as I kissed him with every bit of passion in me. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, his hand clenching against my chest and reaching up, cupping my cheek. My tongue grazed his lip and he allowed full entry, moaning softly as my tongue explored his mouth, tasting him.

After a few moments I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes once more, catching my breath.

* * *

_**(Chase's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, looking down to my waist.

Fast asleep, Adam rested on my stomach, one hand resting above his head over my nipple, the other holding mine. I felt a smile spread across my face looking down to the man. This was my favourite part of being with him. Waking up next to... or underneath... him. Watching as the sun shining through the blinds lit behind him, giving him a halo that complimented his beauty so well. He looked like an angel. He was an angel. My angel. My fiance. My Adam. My love.

I heard him hum softly as he began to stir, dropping his hand from my chest to the sheets, gripping weakly. I reached down as his eyes slowly opened, brushing his hair out of his face. He looked up to me and my smile grew, running my fingertips down his cheek. He caught my hand, turning his head and kissing my palm, then resting it back on his cheek and turning his gaze back to me, a smile slowly coming across his face. "Good morning, beautiful."

I chuckled softly, "Good morning, cheeseball."

He chuckled, pulling himself up and kissing me softly, "I'm _your_ cheeseball though!"

"That, you are!" I laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

_**(Lex's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, sitting up and groaning at my pounding headache. How hammered was I last night?

I heard a soft groan from whomever was beside me and soon a voice way to familiar, "What time is it?" my eyes widened, looking down.

His blonde locks were a mess, he was shirtless, and I'm guessing... pant-less.

I jumped out of bed, staring down at him. "What's your problem?" he groaned, rubbing his right eye with the palm of his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed.

He chuckled, "Apparently getting a lecture before breakfast..."

"Fuck off!" I snapped, the pounding in my head no longer my biggest problem, "What happened last night? We didn't... Did we?"

He chuckled again, "I think the fact I'm in your bed, naked, answers your question..."

"Shut up, Tommy! This isn't a fucking joke!" I hissed, pacing back and forth, "I thought you were fucking gay!"

"Bisexual, actually."

"Whatever!" I snapped. "What happened last night anyway? How did this happen?"

He shrugged, "Last thing I remember, you and your friend joined Rhavi and I for drinks and you and I caught up..." He looked down to his waist, then back to me, "I see we did a little more than that!" I groaned, dropping back on the bed and resting my hands over my face. "Stranger things have happened!" he chuckled.

I reached for the nightstand, grabbing my phone and searching though my contacts, "I have to call Chase."

Next thing I knew, he snatched my phone from me, locking it and holding it far out of my reach. I pounced on him, trying to reach for it, but his arms were longer. "Tommy, give it back!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, holding it farther out of my reach.

"Give me the phone!" I demanded. Still he didn't listen.

"Are you sure you want to do this to him _after he just got engaged_?" I stopped reaching, pulling back and knitting my brows together, "Would you really want to tell the little bride you just slept with his ex boyfriend?"

"What are you getting at, Ratliff?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

He smirked, "I need a favor..."

I swallowed. Hard. "What favor?" His smirk grew, handing back my phone.


	18. You Make Me Wanna Listen To Music Again

_**(Chase's POV)**_

"So what's first on our _big gay agenda_?" Adam asked, walking behind me to the fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice, then pouring himself a glass.

"First," I replied, pouring myself a cup of coffee, "you have an interview on Ellen." He turned to me, his brows furrowed. "Lane called while you were showering."

He groaned, setting the glass down and walking to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "Do I have to? Why can't we just stay home and cuddle?"

"I thought you liked Ellen?" I asked.

"I do," he replied, turning my head and leaving a brief peck on my lips, "but I like you more!" I chuckled, pulling out of his arms and grabbing my mug, walking around the island.

"I'm very fond of you too," I smiled, "but you have to go to that interview! I'm coming with you too, I'll just be in the audience."

He leaned over the island, "Can't you be there with me? On stage?" he reached his hand, taking mine and leaving a gentle kiss on my knuckle, "Please, baby?"

I chuckled, "It's not up to me."

He groaned, letting go and walking around, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "You're my other half though!" He left tender kisses along my neck, pulling a soft moan from my lips before I could catch it, resting my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, his phone rang it's Darth Vader tone, but he ignored it. "A-Adam," I breathed, but he kept sucking and nipping at the skin. "Baby, you should answer it..." Still he ignored me. I went to pull away, but his arms locked around me, holding me tight against him. Stubborn ass...

I reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing it to my ear, "Hey, Lane!" I answered, clenching my fist and trying to hold myself together.

"Where's your husband?" she asked, "We're leaving in less than five minutes! You better be dressed nice too mister, you're going on with him you know!"

My brows furrowed, "I thought I was in the audience..."

"Change of plans," she cheered, "Ellen wants to discuss your engagement!"

My eyes it up, "That works out for both of us since Adam's so stubborn..." Next thing I knew, he bit down and I couldn't catch the soft yelp escaping my lips. I reached my other hand up, gripping his raven locks. I spoke to Lane once more, "We'll be out soon." I hung up and put his phone on the counter, moaning again.

Finally, he pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I may be stubborn, but what are you going to do about it?"

I turned to him, "I have my ways, Lambert..." I smirked.

He returned it, "Maybe," his gaze turned to my neck, then back to my eyes, "now you should run to the bathroom and find a way to cover up that hickey..." My eyes widened. He pulled away and I jumped from my chair, running down the hall to the bathroom and closing the door.

I looked to the mirror, my gaze falling to the reflection of my neck and seeing a small hickey placed inches below my jaw. It was nothing too major, but it was visible. I had to hide it. I reached into the drawer, looking around for some cover up or something. Nothing.

I ran out of the bathroom, to the bedroom and searching through my closet till finding a silver and white scarf. I sighed in relief, setting it over my shoulders and searching for something to go with it.

Few moments later, I stepped out of the bedroom, walking into the kitchen once more and looking in the wall mirror. "Is it noticeable?" I asked, trying my best to make the dark mark seem as a shadow beneath the scarf.

He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking into my eyes through the reflection. "Nope." he smirked, "You still look like an innocent little virgin..."

My eyes rolled, turning my head to face him, "It's your fault!" I chuckled. He leaned in, kissing me softly. I pulled away, "We should probably get to the set." He kissed me again, deeper. I turned around, resting my hands on his chest and his on my hips. He deepened our kiss, backing me into the wall and pushing his tongue past my lips, making me moan softly.

There was a knock at the door and I pulled away, speaking softly, "We should get that." He groaned, pressing his forehead to mine and I chuckled, "We can pick this up later tonight!" His gaze turned to mine, kissing me once more before pulling away and walking to the front door.

"Oh good," I heard Lane say, "you're dressed. What about Chase?" He moved to the side letting her walk in, right to me. Her gaze drifted from my eyes to my neck and her lip curled into a smirk, "So that's what I was hearing on the phone." She turned back to him, "Seriously, do you guys ever give it a rest?" He shook his head, walking back to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Like you said we're like _bunnies_!" he smirked, kissing my cheek. My eyes rolled, pulling out of his grasp and walking to her.

She turned back to Adam, then back to me, "I can ask makeup to hide that thing if you like." I nodded, thanking her and reaching my hand out to Adam. He walked to me, taking my hand before we walked out the door to the car, Lane slipping in back seat.

* * *

There I sat in the makeup chair, a young, skinny woman lightly putting cover up on my neck where the hickey, Adam placed earlier, sat. It was barely noticeable now, thank god! I noticed Lane walking towards me as Adam made his way on stage, the sound of the crowd screaming. I couldn't help but smile at the love complete strangers gave him.

I turned my attention back to Lane as she spoke, "She's going to interview him and then they'll take a break, then she wants to talk to both of you together. So after they come back, she'll give you an intro and you make your way to the couch. Got it?"

I nodded, "Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes," she replied, "you look adorable!" she grinned, walking away. I chuckled, thanking the makeup girl as she finished and turning my gaze to the small television set next to me.

"So, Adam, you just came back from a show in London!"

He nodded, "Yes, I did! I love it there!" his smile grew, his thumb trailing over his ring over and over, "It's an absolutely beautiful place, I can't wait to go there again!"

She smiled widely, "Speaking of _beautiful_..." Suddenly, the screen behind them turned to a picture of him on stage, holding me close in his arms with a single tear falling past his cheek. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth while his grew. I could see the tears he was pushing back through the screen, telling by his facial expression that only me and his mother could know so well. "Who's that with you in the picture?"

He looked back to the picture, his smile widening, "That's the love of my life."

Everyone cheered and he chuckled, turning his gaze back to the amazing blonde woman in the chair next to him. "And now it's official!" she cheered. He agreed, laughing as the crowd cheered. "And he is not from here...?"

"No, he isn't," he answered, "I met him while I was in Canada, performing on the show he was on!"

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Little over three years." he replied.

"And that's not very long, is it?" she added. He shook his head, holding his smile. "What made you so sure about this decision?"

He chuckled again, his gaze falling to the ground, then back to the picture. "I don't know if I can truly ever explain it without sounding like the complete _cheeseball_ he calls me!"

She laughed, "He calls you a _cheeseball_?"

"Yes," he laughed "and I call him beautiful."

"Oh," she grinned, "now I see why he calls you _cheeseball_..." He laughed again at that. I loved his laugh. It was fucking adorable!

"Now you see why!" he agreed, "He's amazing though. You'd love him."

"I can't wait to meet him!" she smiled, turning to the crowd once more, "We're going to meet him in a moment. We'll be back after the break!" Everyone cheered and soon a woman called to signal they were out.

He stood from his chair and turned walking backstage. I turned, seeing him walk to me, his face lit by his smile I loved so dearly. I stood from my chair, walking to him. He held me close in his arms, speaking softly in my ear, "Are you nervous? There's no reason to be." I pulled away, leaving a tender kiss on his lips.

I pulled away, smiling softly, "I have you with me, don't I?" He smiled and I reached up, kissing the tip of his nose. He chuckled, catching my lips with his as I tried to pull away.

"You guys are adorable!" I heard a familiar voice cheer and I pulled away, turning to see none other than Ellen walking to us and smiling brightly at me. "And he's right, you know. You _are_ very beautiful!" I couldn't help the feel of my cheeks flame and my gaze fell. She laughed, reaching her hand out, "Nice to meet you!"

I took her hand, my smile returning, "You too, I'm a huge fan of the show!"

"I'm thankful to hear that!" she chuckled, "Have you done tv interviews before?"

"One," I replied, "and it was the news for my time on _Canada's Got Talent_."

She nodded, her smile widening, "Well you have nothing to worry about! I don't bite, I only nibble..."

"_I_ bite," Adam whispered in my ear, "it's just hidden under that makeup you're wearing." I smirked, tapping him playfully in the chest.

"Ellen?" a woman called to the host, wearing a headset.

She turned to her, then back to us, "I'll see you in a few minutes!" I nodded, flashing her one last smile before she walked back to the stage.

Adam turned to me, "I have to go." I smiled at him, reaching up and leaving a tender kiss on his freckled lips. He didn't hesitate to return it.

After a moment, I pulled away, staring into his eyes once more, "I'll see you soon." He smiled, kissing me once more before turning and walking to the stage area.

I listened as the crowd cheered, the theme music going and the cameras landing on the two of them. "We're back with the amazing Adam Lambert!" everyone cheered for a long moment, then calmed before Ellen spoke again. "Now we're going to bring out someone very close to Adam. For those of you who don't know, while he took a recent trip out to the United Kingdom, a very special announcement was made. So, for those who have heard him on Canada's Got Talent, or know him as Adam's exclusive arm-candy," she smiled, "I'd like you all to welcome, the soon-to-be Mrs. Lambert. Chase Schwolman!"

Everyone cheered as she stood from her chair, Adam as well and I made my way to the stage, walking out into the large room, full of people cheering, screaming, some even waving to me. I waved back at them and they cheered louder. I turned my gaze to Ellen, walking to her and hugging her, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning to the raven-haired man. He pulled me tight in his arms, kissing into my hair before pulling away, looking into my eyes and smiling brightly.

We sat and the crowd calmed after a long moment. I smiled, looking to Ellen and feeling Adam slip his hand in mine, locking our fingers. "Hi!" she cheered.

"Hi!" I replied, chuckling, "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"Pretty darn good!" I cheered.

"So, Chase," she smiled, "while you were in London with Adam, something happened?" I nodded. "Can you tell us what?" I chuckled, looking to the floor, then to my hand, smiling at the warmth of his holding mine. "Chase?" she asked and I turned back to her.

"I'm sorry. I think this ring says it all though!" I chuckled. Adam lifted our hands, pressing the back of my hand to his lips, grinning against my skin. I felt my cheeks flame, keeping my gaze locked with his.

Ellen laughed and the crowd awe'd, "Can you tell us about that day? Did you have any idea, any hints?"

I shook my head, then stopped myself, "Well, one night I think he almost asked me..." her eyes lit up and looked to Adam.

"But then my manager called and said we were going to London. So I got an idea to do it there instead! So, as much as a jerk I am to her, she kind of saved my ass! I mean, it's a much better place to propose to the one you love better than in a place we usually are!" he laughed.

She turned back to me, "And where were you?"

I looked to him, speaking small as if speaking to a mouse, "The bed..." she leaned closer and so did I, trying to hold back my laughter, "In bed..." her eyes shot open, looking to Adam and he laughed, nodding. She turned to the audience, her eyes just as wide and they cheered, whistled, and did just about every noise a human could make. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and he laughed harder, pulling me on his lap with my legs hanging over the side and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I hate you so much" I muttered into the crook of his neck.

"Love you too!" he laughed, kissing the side of my head.


	19. It's Late At Night And I Can't Sleep

"Well," Adam said, walking in the door and carrying me in his arms, "That was fun!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my laughter, "Yes but did you really have to carry me off stage, to the car, _and_ to the door?"

"I told you- practice!" he laughed, kissing the tip of my nose and gripping the back of the door with his heel, swinging it closed before walking to the bedroom.

He threw me down on the bed, pulling off my shoes and socks, throwing them across the room before doing the same with his own, then pulling his shirt off. He climbed on the bed, crawling on top of me and straddling my waist. He gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it across the room. His hands ran over my chest, his fingertips running lightly over my skin and sending chills through my body. His gaze locked with mine, nothing but pure love and desire in his eyes.

Slowly, he leaned in, kissing me softly. I brought my hand up, cupping his cheek and kissing back, pressing the other to his chest and feeling his heart pound through his skin. I pulled away, whispering against his lips, "Your heart is racing."

He smiled, whispering just as quiet and looking into my eyes once more, "Because of you." I couldn't help the blush spreading across my face, or his laugh it caused before he kissed me again, resting his hand over mine and pressing it _flush_ to his chest. I pulled my lips from his before leaving deep kisses on his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. He moaned softly, gripping at my hips and pushing his bulge tight against mine.

I gasped, pulling away and looking into his eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips before he ground against me slowly. My eyes shut tight, a soft moan falling from my mouth when he did it again. "A-Adam," I moaned under my breath, clenching my hand against his chest and reaching my other hand into his hair, gripping tightly. He rubbed against me again, same pace, but more pressure.

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and attacking his neck once more. He practically thrust against me, groaning softly and gripping tighter on my hips, digging his polished nails into my flesh. That just made me bite down on his neck, sucking and licking at the punctured skin and making him thrust again.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, realizing I was alone. It was still dark, but Adam was gone. I pulled myself from the bed, slipping my boxers on and walking into the hall, into the kitchen where I saw him, sitting at the island and staring down at his phone. I walked to him, speakin softly in my tired and cracked voice, "Adam?" He turned his head, smiling warmly at me, "Baby, it's _3am_."

"I couldn't sleep." he whispered, "Sorry if I woke you..." I rested my hands on his shoulder leaning against him and resting my head on my hands, looking down to his phone. There was a picture of me as a baby, in the aftermath of eating my very first birthday cake and having chocolate icing splattered all over my face and in my newly grown dark brown hair. He chuckled, "Lex sent me this yesterday, I can't stop looking at it!"

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah well, your mother said she's coming over next week with _your_ baby album." I said, lifting my head from his shoulder and kissing his cheek, "I can't wait to see my little ginger!" I teased and his eyes rolled. I kissed his cheek, pressing my forehead to the side of his head and whispering softly, "Now come on. Let's go back to bed." He nodded, locking his phone and leaving it on the counter.

Next thing I knew, he swooped me into his arms and carried me bridal-style to the bedroom. I didn't put up a fight, I was too tired to. He rested me down on the bed, climbing in next to me and wrapping his arms around my body, holding me close. I leaned in, kissing him softly and resting my hands against his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily as he kissed back. He held me closer, closing his eyes and drifting off. I did the same, feeling content in his arms once more.

* * *

My eyes opened, seeing the sun shining through the curtains. I looked beside me, seeing Adam fast asleep still, a faint smile on his face. I couldn't help but admire his beauty, leaning a bit closer and kissing the tip of his nose as gentle as I possibly could. I watched as his smile grew, humming softly and shifting a little closer.

I should probably get up, but I couldn't bring myself to. Being in his arms, his body warming mine, just the moment in general made my legs force themselves limp and I was stuck. I leaned closer, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes once more.


	20. Hold On Until It's Over

"What about this one?" Leila asked, moving a plate with a single piece of red velvet cake to us. Adam took his fork and cut off a small piece, picking it up and hovering it over my mouth. I took the piece and chewed slowly, my eyes lighting up at the amazing taste. "You like it?" she asked.

I nodded, "You can't argue with red velvet to me!" I said after swallowing the chewed cake. I took the fork from Adam, cutting off another piece and feeding it to him. He had the same reaction, nodding as well and swallowing.

"The kid has a point!" he chuckled.

"How long are you going to call me _kid_?" I smirked.

"Till you're old and grey and even Viagra doesn't work!"

I chuckled, "Said the old man..." his eyes narrowed, leaning over and playfully nipping at the tip of my nose. I turned back to Leila, "I'm sold on red velvet!" Adam agreed, taking another bite.

"Perfect!" Leila cheered, "Now what do we do for the design?" She asked, pulling out a large black book with a picture of a wedding cake on the front.

Adam groaned, "How much longer do we have to talk about cakes?"

"Until we find the perfect one!" his mother replied, "There's only two months left and we need to reserve a cake. Chase hasn't complained _once_ about the planning and you sir are in for a smack if you don't stop whining!" I chuckled, looking down to our joined hands, our rings showing through one another's fingers. Two months left. This time passed so quickly and I was enjoying every moment of it. But the closer we got, the more nervous I felt.

I didn't understand it. What did I have to be nervous about? I was spending my life with the man I loved and this wedding was a symbol of that. This ring on my finger was a symbol of that. This wedding made it official. I was devoted to Adam and he was devoted to me. So I had nothing to worry about!

So why was I still so nervous?

"But, I mean, how many married couples talk about their wedding cake years after their wedding?" he asked.

"It's not about the memory of it," I replied, "it's about what tops it all off!" He turned his gaze to me and mine to him, "What's a wedding with a disgusting cake?"

"Or an ugly cake." she added.

"What's a wedding without a beautiful bride?" he smirked, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled, keeping my attention on Leila, "Let's find a cake!" she smiled, opening the book and revealing an assortment of cakes with blue ribbons, red roses, black lace. They were all so beautiful! This would be fun...

* * *

We walked in the door of our L.A. home, closing the door behind us and walking to the bedroom. I pulled off my leather jacket, throwing it to the chair by the door and soon feeling arms wrap around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his gentle kisses along my neck. "So," he said softly, "I've tasted more than twenty different cakes," he kissed my neck again, "looked at more than fifty..." I chuckled as he turned my head, kissing me softly, "Now where's my _real_ dessert?"

I smirked, kissing him again, bringing my hand up and resting it on the back of his neck. He gripped my hips, pulling me against him and walking us closer to the bed. I pulled away, smirking, "I think we deserve a little treat..."

He returned a smirk, kissing me again. He spun me around, gripping my thighs and pulling them, making me fall back and land on the bed. I gasped, looking into his eyes before his lips attacked mine once more. He gripped my hair, ripping my head back and ravaging my neck, pulling a soft moan from my lips as he moved his bulge against mine. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he ground again, pulling a louder moan from my lips.

Suddenly, his phone rang Lane's Darth Vader ringtone. He groaned against my skin and I sighed, "Better get it." He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, grinding again and making me whine, ripping my head back. He ground again, harder, pulling a loud moan from my lips and my gaze ripped back to him, pressing my forehead into his shoulder. "A-Adam." The ringtone went off again, "Adam, you should..."

"I've spent the whole day with my mother," he ground again, groaning softly, "talking about cakes," he ground again, harder, ripping a loud moan from me, "I am not spending the rest of my day," he pulled off his shirt, tossing it across the room, "talking business with my manager." he practically thrust against me, making me moan louder. He tugged at my zipper, sliding my pants off me painfully slow and I bucked into his touch. He kissed me hard, then pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine, "Let me take care of you."

He pulled off my pants, my boxers with them and I fiddled with his zipper, getting his pants undone before he kissed me again, dropping them to the floor. I reached far to the nightstand, just reaching a condom and ripping the package with my teeth, slipping it on him. He gripped my hips, kissing me once more before thrusting hard.

My jaw clenched, pressing my forehead to his and wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. He thrust again, pushing himself deeper inside and gripping tighter on my hips. "Fuck!" I hissed, ripping my head back as he thrust again, starting to thrust faster.

I writhed in ecstasy under him, gripping his shoulders and pulling myself up. He wrapped his arms around me, picking me off the bed and pinning me to the wall, thrusting again, harder. My toes curled and my arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply. He thrust harder and faster, making my head slam into the wall behind me and moan loudly.

He picked his pace more, his lips ravaging my neck and biting down into my flesh. I cried out, clenching my fists tightly as well as my jaw. "A-Adam," I moaned, "AAGH! Baby, I..." He bit down harder, thrusting faster, harder. "Fuck!" I cried, "Harder Adam, please!" Am I completely aware of how much I sound like his bitch?

Very.

Do I give a flying fuck?

Not in the least.

He trust harder, faster, and all too soon I felt a familiar tightening in my lower stomach. I was close.

"A-Adam, I'm gonna..." I breathed, closing my eyes tightly, "FUCK! Adam, I can't..."

He pulled away from my neck, pressing his forehead to mine and staring deep into my eyes. "Together." he breathed. He thrust harder, moans pouring from my mouth as our gazes locked, determined not to break.

White danced across my vision and I came, my gaze still locked with his and my breath cut short. He moaned softly as he came, stopping his motion and staring deep into my eyes, his heavy breaths against mine. Slowly, he leaned in, kissing me softly, his heart pounding against mine as our kiss deepened. My hand reached up, gripping his sweat ridden raven locks.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes once more. I caught my breath, speaking best I could under my heavy breaths, "If this is what I get now, what is it going to be like in two months?" He chuckled, kissing me again.

He pulled away, whispering against my lips, "Don't worry, I have a plan..." The way he said it, I suddenly felt tense. He chuckled again, kissing the tip of my nose, "I'll be gentle."

"You better!" I chuckled, kissing him again.


	21. You Always Kept Us Inside

My eyes fluttered open, looking down to my chest and seeing Adam rested on top of me, fast asleep, his bangs hanging in his face. I reached my hand up, brushing the hair out of his face and resting my hand on his cheek. He hummed softly, a gentle faded smile coming across his face and I couldn't help but return it as he brought his hand up, resting it over mine. I reached my other hand and gripped the sheets as they rested at his waist, pulling it up and resting it just past his shoulders.

Suddenly, I heard the front door close and faded footsteps, then shuffling from the kitchen. Either it was Leila, Ashley, Lex was in for another visit, or someone decided to rob us first thing in the morning... I'm going with Leila!

I slid out from under Adam, standing from the bed and looking back to the sleeping beauty. I felt my smile return, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly, slowly. As I pulled away he reached his hand, taking mine and stopping me. I leaned in, kissing his hand and then his cheek once more, slipping my hand from his. I walked to the door, slipping on my robe and walking out the door, trying my best not to wake him.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing none other than Leila, fiddling in the kitchen and cracking an egg into a pan, pouring milk. I stepped closer, "Good morning, momma Lambert!" I chuckled, walking to the island and sitting down.

She smiled, "Good morning sweetheart! Did I wake you?" I shook my head and her smile widened, "So where's my little Lamb?"

"He's still sleeping, yesterday was a long day for him."

"I'm guessing a long night for you?" she smirked and I returned it, nodding and she chuckled, "I have to admit, you're the only one he's been with I actually really liked!"

I chuckled, "I'm flattered!"

"But who can disagree? I bet all your boyfriend's mothers feel that way."

My gaze dropped, "Actually I've only had one relationship before Adam," her brows furrowed, "and I never met his family."

"Why not?" she asked, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to me.

"He wasn't from Winnipeg," I shrugged, "and it didn't work out I guess..."

"Do you ever think about him?" Sure I thought about Tommy, just not very often. I thought about days with him, the nights we spent. I thought about the fight we had. I thought about our last kiss. I thought about our first.

I thought about the day he left. How broken I was. How everything changed after. After a year, it all just seemed normal and his image began to fade. The longer I stayed with Adam, the less I thought about Tommy. Sure he flashed my memory once every few months, but he was more of just a distant memory. After all, he left and Adam stayed. Adam loved me, not Tommy. I loved Adam. I was marrying Adam. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Adam.

"Used to. He's more of just a distant memory really..." She nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip. "So what about you?" I asked, "Any tragic loves ever?"

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Just Adam's father! We were together for so long, I was completely in love. Then we raised two _amazing_ boys! The youngest is a little off at times..." I laughed and she didn't hesitate to join me. After a moment, she calmed down, "Then after they had grown up and moved out we started drifting, spending dinner in silence. After a few years, we decided to end it!" Her smile returned, "I guess that was my tragic love story!" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, taking another sip of my coffee.

She chuckled again, "Don't be!" my brows furrowed, "Sure it didn't end well, but that doesn't mean I can't remember him as the good! When I think back to my ex, I think of beach days as a family. Adam and Neil having the time of their lives, Eber and I sitting on our big blanket!" I felt a smile tug at my lips, thinking of Adam so young, his hair faded from red to blonde. "That's how I remember my marriage. How I remember our family. Happy, perfect, like I always wanted since I was a little girl!"

My smile widened, "I used to hide in my room when I was a boy with my sketchpad and notebook." her gaze turned back to me, "I used to pretend I was a grown man, raising a family of my own. I wrote these stories of taking my daughters to the beach and buying iced cream cones, going to amusement parks and movies." I chuckled, "I even drew pictures of what I imagined my little girl to look like!"

Her smile widened, "What did you picture?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes. Little chub." I chuckled. "She wanted to be an artist like her daddy, except she painted while I drew. Loved music even more than I did! I sang the lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me when I wouldn't fall asleep."

"What lullaby?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a lullaby. It was a Beatles song- Blackbird." I chuckled, "My grandmother was a huge Beatles fan, but I wasn't that big of a fan. I liked two songs, Blackbird and Come Together."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. I nodded, smiling warmly, "When you pictured a family, who was the other parent?"

I shrugged, "There wasn't another one. Just me and her. I didn't really know what I was attracted to till my senior year of high school!" My gaze dropped and I took a deep breath, my smile widening, "I guess since I was raised by a single parent, I figured I didn't need another parent to raise a kid!"

Suddenly, her gaze turned and soon I heard Adam's soft voice, "You never told me that story." I turned, watching as he made his way to us, leaving a gentle kiss on my cheek and sitting next to me. "How long did this go on?"

I shrugged, "Till about sixth grade and I figured how stupid it was so I gave up!"

He leaned in, kissing me softly, "Nothing you do is stupid to me." I smiled, kissing him again.

I pulled away, "Well now that you're up, do you want some coffee?" he nodded and Leila poured him a cup, handing it to him. He thanked her graciously, taking a sip.

He set the cup down, looking to Leila, "So what brings you to our house bright and early _once more_?"

"What?" she asked, "I can't make my son and soon-to-be son-in-law some breakfast?"

He turned his gaze to me, "Did she even knock?" I shook my head and he turned back to her, "Normal mothers knock!"

"What's so bad about it?" she asked.

"What if you walked in and we were... Busy?"

"I'd be quiet."

"We wouldn't." I chuckled and he kissed my cheek. Leila's eyes rolled, turning back to the pan.


	22. Welcome To The Master Plan

_**CARLIFF MOMENT! **_

_**OH **_

_**MY **_

_**GLAM! **_

* * *

_**(Isaac's POV)**_

"That was something..." I chuckled, catching my breath finally. He sat up, reaching to the nightstand and grabbing his beer, chugging the last of it and setting it back down. I turned on my side to face him, "Definitely better than the first."

He chuckled, "Easy Isaac, I've had practice in the last _seven_ years..." He turned to me, "How long has it been since you...?"

"With a dude?" I asked. He nodded, "Uhm... Six, maybe seven..."

"So I was the only one?" I nodded, my gaze falling in shame. He chuckled, "Isaac, you gotta get out more!"

"Well it's not like I've been fucking abstinent this whole time! I've been with chicks."

"So have I," he added, "that doesn't mean I forget the _guy_ side of being bi!" his lip curled into a smirk, "Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "You can't tell Adam, Chase, or _anyone_!"

"I promise, Tom. Now tell me."

"Okay." he cleared his throat, "You know that girl, Lex?"

"Chase's best friend, yeah." I nodded.

"Well, that night she joined us for drinks," I nodded again and his smirk widened, "Me and her _caught up_ a little and came back to my place..."

My eyes widened, "Tom, no!" he nodded, "Why would you do that?"

"It's not like there was no strings attached. I just needed a favor..." My eyes widened as his smirk grew more, "She's coming back in a few weeks to visit-"

"Tom please! You're not _still_ trying to get him back?!"

"And why not?" he hissed.

I sat up, staring deep into his eyes, "Because he's getting _married_ soon!"

"I still have time-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Two months isn't very much time, Tommy." I retorted, "Why can't you just let him be? Obviously he's happy with Adam-"

"Adam stole him from me and basically _brainwashed_ him! Now he's trying to steal him away forever! I can't let that happen, Isaac." His gaze softened, leaning closer, "He has to see that I'm the one who loves him and that he still loves me back!" He put two fingers to my chin, leaning closer, "Can I please have my best friend by my side?"

He ghosted a kiss to my lips, then left a slow, gentle kiss. He pulled away, looking into my eyes once more, "Deal?"

I leaned in again, kissing him, hard, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. He moaned softly, bringing his hand up and clenching against my back. Suddenly, I felt something hit my inner thigh and I jumped, pulling away and looking into his eyes once more. His smirk slowly reappeared, "Round two?"

My jaw clenched, "Wouldn't you rather have _Chase_?"

Next thing I knew, he had me pinned to the bed, thrusting inside me _hard_ and I whimpered, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He groaned, thrusting again, "I'll settle for you for now." he breathed, thrusting again. I gripped his blonde locks, pulling him down and kissing him hard, pulling him closer as he thrust again.

I fucking hated this. I hated how he used me as his toy. I hated how he still had his eyes set on that _kid_. I hated how I was nothing more to him but _friends with benefits_.

"Fuck!" he groaned, gripping my hair and pushing my head into the sheets beneath.

But all the same time, I couldn't say no.

"AAGH! Tommy!" I moaned loudly, gripping tighter on his blonde locks.

I couldn't pull away from his kisses. I couldn't deny his touches.

"Fuck!" he groaned, thrusting harder. I writhed beneath him, coated under a blanket of pure ecstasy.

I couldn't stop thinking of what I felt for him...

"Tommy!" I called out, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist and pulling him all the way in.

I couldn't deny my love for him, a man I knew most of my life, who trusted me with anything.

He lifted my lower back up, thrusting deep with each hard thrust, sending me deeper into a haze of pure bliss.

... Though we would never be.


	23. Nevember Not Much To Remember

_**(Chase's POV)**_

"I'm coming!" I called to whomever was at the door, slipping my shirt on and gripping the door knob. I turned the knob, opening the door quickly and my eyes widened.

"Chase!" Lex cheered, wrapping her arms around me and me doing the same.

"It's good to see you, Lex!" I cheered, pulling away.

"So what have you been up to since my last visit?" she asked, stepping in as I closed the door. She turned around to face me, "Other than things involving the bedroom..."

I shrugged, "Picking location, designing invitations, eating cake..."

Her eyes widened, "Cake?"

My eyes rolled, "Don't worry, I went shopping just for you yesterday!"

She smiled brightly, "You always knew me best, Bubblz!" I chuckled, leading her up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. She threw her suitcase on the large bed and soon after, her whole body. "Why didn't I just stay with you guys last time? This place if so much better than Ashley's!" She looked back to me, "Don't tell her though. She's one of my closest friends now."

"My lips are sealed!" I smiled, sitting next to her, "What should we do first now that you're here?"

She turned her gaze to me once more "Pool?"

"You got a swimsuit?" I asked. She nodded and I stood from the bed, "I'll get my trunks and a towel then!"

* * *

"Maybe I should just live here with you guys!" Lex chuckled, lifting herself on to the edge of the pool and leaning over.

"Would you really leave Aussie all alone?" I teased, "And what about Jason?"

Her gaze fell to the water, "We uhm... Broke up."

My eyes widened, "What happened? I thought things were going good with you two..."

She shrugged, "It just didn't work out..."

I rested my hand on her knee, smiling warmly, "It's okay. You're tough, beautiful, and overall amazing!"

She smiled, "I get all that and _you_ end up with Adam fucking Lambert!" she teased. My eyes narrowed, shaking my head and pushing myself far into the water.

"Hey!" I hear Adam cheer from the doorway and we both turned our gazes to him. I smiled, seeing how bright he was glowing. Today was a good day at the studio! "How was your flight?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Long, but worth it! How was your day?"

"Long, but worth it!" he smiled, turning his gaze to me, "You're taking a swim _without_ me?!" he gasped sarcastically and I nodded, swimming towards him and resting my forearms on the edge of the pool.

"Come join us!" I cheered, "I'm all wet and you're not here to help!" I watched as Lex faked a silent gag and Adam smirked, turning and walking inside. Few minutes passed before he returned, wearing a pair of trunks and walking to the pool.

He slid in, swimming to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "So how did you manage without me?" he smirked.

"I had Lex." I replied, "What's your excuse?"

He chuckled, kissing my cheek and turning his head to the redhead sitting on the lawn chair, a towel wrapped from her chest down, "What time did you get here?"

She shrugged, "about half an hour ago?" He nodded and her eyes it up, reaching into her bag beside her, "By the way, I brought a gift for the groom with me I think he might like..." Next thing I knew, she pulled out a baby picture of me holding a paintbrush in front of a canvase, paint splattered all over me and absolutely nothing on the canvas.

I felt my cheeks flame and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed, pulling us to the side of the pool she was on. "Awwe," he gushed "you were so cute!"

"I hate you." I muttered against his skin and he laughed again, kissing into my hair.

"You saw my whole baby album, it's only fair." he chuckled into my hair, "Plus, you were so much cuter than I was!"

"I was not." I muttered again.

His eyes rolled, chuckling again and turning back to Lex, "I'm putting that on the fridge later!"

"Now I really hate you" I muttered and he chuckled again. I pulled away from his neck, looking into his eyes once more, "You know you're not getting anything for the next _week_, right?"

"We'll see." he smirked, pulling me tight against him and making me gasp.

Lex's eyes rolled, "And I'm probably not getting any sleep tonight..."

I chuckled, turning my gaze to her, "I'll try my best, Lexi! "

"Good luck," he chuckled in my ear, "I still have the handcuffs..." My eyes rolled and he kissed my cheek, turning back to Lex.


	24. Wonderful

"Why were you so against it at first?" Lex asked, taking another handful of popcorn.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't really against it..." I curled up, relaxing against the pillows of the spare room she was staying in. "I guess I just didn't see the real point in marriage before. Then when the moment came..." I felt a smile tug at my lips, "It seemed right."

She returned it, her gaze falling to the sheets, "It's funny how my friend that for the _longest time_ I thought was Asexual, is getting married and _I'm_ single!"

"I know, it's wierd!" I laughed, "Maybe you just have to be on tv..."

She snorted(maybe that's why she's single), "Yeah, if I _had_ any talents..."

"You have talents!" I assured and she shook her head.

"What talents do I have? Tell me!" she chuckled. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing to come to mind. She laughed, "You see what I mean?"

I chuckled, "I'm sure you have some kinda talent that no one knows about, not even me!" she shook her head, "Everyone has something, don't tell me you don't." Suddenly, I heard a faint sound of the door closing and I turned to the door, then back to her, "I should get to bed before he turns desperate!" she laughed, nodding and I leaned in, hugging her. "You get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She pulled away, leaning in again and leaving a quick peck on my lips, "Please try not to make too much noise?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good night, Bubblz!"

"Good night, Lexi!" I replied, walking to the door and slipping out, closing it quietly.

I walked in my bedroom door, my eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness as I shed my clothes, walking to the bed. I looked down, seeing Adam, eyes closed, on his back. I smiled, crawling in next to him and slipping under the covers, pulling myself close to him. I leaned in, kissing his cheek softly and resting my head on his chest.

His hand rested on my back, pulling me closer and humming softly. "I missed you." he whispered.

I smiled softly, "I missed you too." I whispered, turning my gaze up to him and seeing his eyes open, looking to the ceiling. "You okay?"

He turned his gaze to me, returning the smile, "I'm fine." He leaned down, kissing me softly. Then deeper. I pulled myself closer, cupping his cheek and moaning softly. He pulled me closer, pushing his tongue passed my lips and deepening our kiss. My hand slid down his chest and stomach, falling lower and lower...

He gasped, pulling away and looking into my eyes once more. I smirked, rubbing my hand up and down slowly, pulling a soft moan from him as his hand clenched against my back, our gaze still connected. My fingers wrapped around his member, pumping once, fast, pulling a louder moan from his freckled lips and his eyes squeezing shut. I pumped again, feeling his hand clench more.

I kept pumping, feeling his hand run up my back and grip my hair. His lips attacked my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and pulling a soft moan from me. His soft moans, lips to my skin, his hand tugging at my hair. I couldn't help my growing erection against his thigh. He pulled away, staring into my eyes once more as he slowly moved his thigh up and down, rubbing against my growing member.

A soft whine escaped and he smirked, continuously rubbing his thigh against my member as I pumped, moans pouring from the both of us. I kissed him, hard, wrapping my fingers tighter around his member as I kept pumping, pulling a louder moan from his lips as they tore from mine once more, looking into my eyes.

Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, my hands pinned above my head and his lips attacking my neck, pulling a soft whine from me. "A-Adam" I moaned "baby please." He moved against me, pulling a loud moan from my lips before I could catch it. "Adam!" I whined, wrapping my legs around his waist tight as he moved again. He moaned softly, moving again, harder, and pulling another loud moan from me. "A-Adam please!" I whined.

He ground harder. "Fuck," he hissed, "Chase..."

"A-Adam, please!" I whined again, "I can't..." He ground harder, holding my wrists with one hand and gripping my hair with the other, pulling my head back and sinking his teeth into my skin. I cried out, bucking my hips into his as he moved again and pulling a loud moan from him, rocking his hips into mine again. Even just rocking against each other was sending me into a haze of pure ecstasy, meeting my movements with his and sending me deeper into a nirvana I couldn't turn away from. My body was in full trance and it wasn't till I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach that I'd realized just how far I'd gone.

"Adam, I..."

"I know." he groaned, rocking again, my thrusts to meet his and sending both of us deeper into our haze. "Me too..." My hands fought to weave into his hair, but he held me down, gripping tighter with each time me rocked against me.

"Adam please!" I begged, trying to break free still as my hips met with his. "I'm gonna... AAGH!" I ripped my head further back, feeling myself fall deeper and deeper, my eyes roll to the back of my head, "Baby," the friction of our erections rubbing together, the pressure between us. I hungered for more though, "FUCK! Baby, harder." I breathed.

He leaned to my ear, whispering softly, "As you wish." before rocking hard, I mean _hard_, and fast against me.

I cried out, my hands finally breaking free and running one hand through his hair, tugging harshly, the other gripping his side and turning my gaze to his. I could feel it, I was about to come at any moment. Looking into his eyes, I saw he was too. He ground harder, keeping our gazes locked as I whined, fighting to keep my eyes open.

One last time he rocked against me and stars danced across my vision, both of us releasing on our stomachs, blending together. Half dazed, my gaze stayed connected with his. He leaned in, kissing me deeply and I whined into his mouth, kissing back and cupping his cheek, letting go of his raven locks.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I spoke heavily through my breaths, "After... three years together... I didn't know... Something so simple... could feel..."

"So _good_?" he finished. "Something they don't teach you in Sex-ed."  
"Why not?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath, "It can help prevent... a lot of things."

"Teachers would rather you spend all your money on latex and lube, or not do anything, instead of something like what we just did!"

My eyes opened, staring into his once more, "Teachers are assholes." He smiled, kissing me again and reaching to the nightstand, grabbing a couple tissues and wiping us off. I chuckled, "So that's why we have those things!" His smile widened, balling up the tissues and throwing them into the small garbage can past the nightstand.

He turned his gaze back to me, kissing me softly, then moved his lips to my cheek, to my neck. My eyes slipped shut, loving the feel of his lips on my skin once more. He pulled away, kissing my lips once more. "I love you."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "I love you more." His smile widened even more, a single tear cascading down his cheek. My eyes widened, cupping his cheek and wiping his tear with my thumb, "Baby, you're crying!"

He gripped my wrist, speaking even softer, "Because I'm so happy." My gaze softened, pulling him down and kissing him with every inch of passion in me. He didn't hesitate to return it, gripping my outer thigh and pulling it up. No tongue, no lust, just _pure_ innocent love. I loved him and he loved me. Nothing could ever come between us.

Nothing.


	25. Maybe It's Time For Miracles

My eyes fluttered open, looking to my chest and seeing Adam's head rested gently on my left side, his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I felt a soft smile tug at my lips as my hand rested over his cheek. He hummed softly, pulling himself closer and growing silent once more. I looked down to the sheet that rested just over his left cheek, the other half-exposed and his right leg bent, folded over both of mine.

I reached down, gripping the edge and slowly pulling it up, resting it just above his shoulders and resting my hand on the back of his neck. He hummed again, dipping his head down and resting it mid chest. My smile widened, leaning down and kissing into his hair softly, then resting my head back down and closing my eyes once more.

When my eyes opened again, I saw the sun's rays, trying to silently fight it's way through the curtains. I looked down, seeing Adam wasn't there. Something else was, though.

I sat up, grabbing the note that lay there and whispering the words scrolled in fine handwriting, Adam's handwriting, "_Went to the market with Lex. Check the microwave. Forever your cheeseball- Adam._" I smiled, setting the note on the nightstand and pulling myself from the bed. I grabbed my robe and walked out the door, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

I walked to the microwave, opening the door and seeing an empty plate, another note on top of it. I picked up the note, reading over it in Adam's same script, "_Lex ate the last of the bacon._" my eyes rolled. Typical Lex. I chuckled, focusing back to the note and reading the rest of it, "_Check the fridge- third shelf_" finished with a small 'wink'-face.

I closed the door and walked to the fridge a few steps away, opening the stainless steel door and looking to the middle shelf where a nice small fruit salad sat. It wasn't very big, but I was enough for me. Adam always new the exact amount of food I can handle. Sure his head was in his own word most times, but he listened well, very well.

I took the bowl and walked to one of the drawers, pulling out a small spoon and walking out to the backyard.

I sat down on the lawnchair and curled my legs up, setting the bowl between my knees and taking half a spoonful, looking out to the beautiful blue sky as I ate. Looking to the light blue sky, few clouds that seemed as light fog drifting in the breeze, I thought of Adam's eyes. Yes, I know, everyone can get lost in them, they're so beautiful, blah blah. But that was beside the point. If you looked into his eyes, really look into them, you can see what hides beneath. The pain, the love, fear. All of it rested underneath the captivating blue orbs.

I felt a smile tug at my lips, taking another half-spoon.

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Chase!" I called, closing the door behind me and setting the bags of groceries down. Lex and I had shopped for a few hours before Ash invited her for drinks. Then I realized I needed to pick a few things from the grocery store and stopped there on my way home. "Baby? I'm home!" Still no answer. My brows furrowed, walking farther into the large house and scanning. What happened to him?

After looking through the two halls of our house and checking both the bedroom and guestroom, I checked the last possible place he could be on the whole property. I walked outside, quietly approaching the laid-back lawnchair and looking down.

There, arms crossed, legs huddled close to his body, head drifted to the side and eyes closed. Chase. I smiled softly, carefully slipping my arms beneath him and picking him up in my arms, holding him close. His head rested against my chest, his small tender hand gripping my shirt weakly. I felt my smile widen as I carried him inside, pulling the screen door closed with my foot and walking through the kitchen. Softly he hummed, pulling himself closer to my chest, whispering under his breath, "Adam."

My eyes widened, holding him closer and walking to the couch. I laid down, gripping the quilt from the back of the couch and pulling it over us, mostly over Chase. My arms wrapped around him, holding him close and dedicated to never letting go till he pushes me away. I left a tender kiss on his forehead, closing my eyes and savouring each moment having him in my arms. Sure this wasn't the first time I'd held him like this. But around Chase, every moment counted more than anything. I loved Chase. I wanted him in my arms till my heart gave out. Each moment we were apart, the more I hungered to be with him, just like this.

I know how much I sound like a naive teenage girl, but what I had with him... I couldn't dear to part with under any circumstance. I loved him. I loved him. No matter what, I loved him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to grow old with him. I wanted him to know he's always held my heart in his hands. I wanted him to know just how much I loved him. Now I could show him...

Till death do us part.

* * *

_**(Chase's POV) **_

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said as I held the redhead in my arms, sad today we had to part for the next little while. It wasn't till today I realized how much I'd missed my best friend.

She pulled away, "You'll see me in a month and a half, you can survive!" Then she smirked, "Or are you really that lost without me?" My eyes rolled, leaning in and leaving a gentle peck on her cheek, "I'm gonna miss your smartass."

She chuckled, "And I'm going to miss your dumbass!" I shot a playful glare at her before she turned to Adam, hugging him tightly, "And you take care of him. Promise me!"

He pulled away, looking deep into her eyes with a wide smile, "I promise. Now go before you miss your flight!" she nodded, hugging me once more before grabbing her bag and walking to her terminal. Adam held me close as we watched her leave. He kissed into my hair, his breath warming my scalp as he spoke, "I'll miss her too."

I smiled, looking up to him and kissing him softly. "But now we have the house to ourselves." I whispered against his lips, feeling them stretch as his mouth curled into a smirk.

My eyes opened, staring into his once more, "Guess we better get home then..." He slipped my hand in his, turning on his heel and walking us to the front doors.

I closed the door behind us, slipping out of my shoes and walking to the bedroom, behind Adam. It had grown dark quickly on our way home. Perfect for what we had planned for tonight...

I slipped past him after we walk inside the room, gripping the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, tossing it into the hamper across the room. Adam did the same, walking to me and gripping my hips, holding my back tight against his chest. His head dove, sucking and nipping at my skin. I moaned softly, reaching up and gripping his silk raven locks. He walked us to the bed, stopping right in front of it and pulling me tight against him once more.

Next thing I knew, he bit down on my neck, pulling a soft whimper from my lips, turning into more pleasured moans as he sucked and licked at the punctured skin. I felt his hand run up my side, resting on the middle of my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, my breathing becoming more uneven as his fingertips trailed slowly down my chest, stomach, fiddling with my pants to get them undone. I gasped as his hand reached in, rubbing against my member just lightly. I could feel him smirk against my skin, knowing he was basically torturing me with ghost touches. I bucked into his touch, begging for more.

That's exactly what he did, rubbing a bit harder. I tugged on his hair, moaning softly as I bucked more into his touch. He rubbed harder, pulling a loud moan from my lips as I tugged again. "A-Adam," I breathed, "baby please..." His fingers wrapped around my member, pumping once, hard and fast.

I moaned loudly, tugging at his hair again and arching my chest. He pulled away from my neck, chuckling softly as he pumped again, pulling another moan from my lips. He pumped again and I turned my head to face him, pulling his head down and kissing him, hard. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, pumping again and again.

My lips tore from his, moving to his neck and attacking it furiously. He moaned softly, gripping tighter as he pumped again. I bit down, moaning against his skin.

Next thing I knew, he turned me around, kissing me passionately and picking me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist as he climbed on the bed, laying me down, lips still connected. I let go of his waist and reached down, undoing his pants and pulling them down best I could. He gripped my pants and pulled them off fast he could, his soon after.

He pulled away and reached over to the nightstand, retrieving a condom and slipping it on. He adjusted himself over my entrance, looking to me once more and kissing me softly. "I love you." he whispered against my lips before thrusting _deep_ inside me.

I cried out, one hand weaving into his hair as the other gripped the sheets beneath. He thrust again, taking my hand from the sheets and lacing our fingers together, placing our joined hands above my head. He thrust again and my head ripped back, moaning in ecstasy. He kept thrusting, his rhythm picking up just a bit.

My gaze shot back to his, kissing him _hard_, tugging at his hair. He groaned, thrusting faster as our kiss deepened. I moaned into his mouth as he did, wrapping my legs tight around him and pulling him all the way in.

* * *

My eyes opened, looking up at a sleeping Adam. Fuck, why did he have to be so beautiful? Especially when he slept! It wasn't fair! It should be illegal to be _that_ beautiful.

I felt a smile tug at my lips and he shifted, pulling me closer, humming softly. My smile widened, closing my eyes once more and resting back on his chest, drifting off.

When my eyes opened once more, I was alone. I lifted my head, seeing a small note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up, reading over the organized handwriting. "_Be home around 7, breakfast is on the counter._

_Love Adam._"

I smiled, pressing my lips to the letter and resting it on the nightstand next to me, pulling myself from the bed. I walked to the door and slipped my robe on, walking into the hallway to the kitchen and sitting down. Sitting there in front of me, a plate with two small pancakes, a bottle of syrup next to it, and a glass of orange juice.

I ate slowly, enjoying the taste of the amazing pancakes. Adam's gotten better at cooking, I'm a good teacher! After I finished my breakfast, I washed my dishes and turned back to grab the syrup from the island, when somethng caught my eye. A fortune cookie sitting next to it.

My brows furrowed, grabbing the cookie and snapping it in half, pulling out a small message folded three times. I unfolded it quickly, reading the computer printed message. "_Your journey begins..._" Well, that didn't sound like the slogan of a board game!

I kept reading, "_Run back to the bedroom where I've left an outfit for you. Check the back jeans pocket ;)_"  
My eyes lit up, dropping the note and running to the bedroom, looking around and seeing nothing. I turned my attention to the closet and walked quickly to it, opening the doors and looking around it till my gaze landed on one hanger. I gripped it and pulled it out, setting it on the bed. I looked over the assortment of clothes. There was a light grey v-neck tee with a snake print along the right side on an angle, and a pair of denim jeans. I picked up the jeans, flipping them to the back and reaching in the pocket, pulling out a second note. I unfolded it and read over the same computer print writing, "_Starbucks down the street, order a drink with the money in the other pocket and tell them your name's Justin. They'll get it ;) Take your car, you may get tired on foot!_"

My smile widened, getting dressed quickly and setting out the door.

I've been searching for hours now, coming to what I hoped would be my final destination in a park. I stepped out of my car, walking to a tree in the exact directions described. There was a note, just above my head stapled to the tree. I grabbed it, reading over it in hoped my journey ended soon,

"_I promise this is the last one!_" I huffed a loud sigh in relief, chuckling softly to myself, "_Go to the marked address at the bottom and just walk in. I'll be waiting in the bedroom ;)_" I felt a smirk tug at my lips, tucking the note into my pocket and making my way back into my car and driving off.

I pulled up in the driveway of the assigned address, slipping out of my car and walking to the door. It was a fairly nice house, a one story, big yard. I gripped the handle, turning it slowly and pushing my way in.

It was dark, the only light coming in was from the windows. There was a nice decor around the livingroom I was inside, a simple but nice set up. It didn't look much like our house though, not like Adam's style.

I turned on my heel, walking into the hallway where a few doors rested, two on either side and one at the very end which I could only guess as the bedroom. The doors on the sides were open, revealing a bathroom on the left and an empty room on the right, one that could fit as a guestroom if you put some furniture inside. I gripped the handle and suddenly heard faint shuffling around the room. I felt a smirk tug at my lips, pushing the door open and slipping inside.

I looked to the bed and my eyes widened as soon as my gaze landed on the figure sitting at the edge of the bed...

"Tommy?"


	26. Tears All Feel The Same

"Tommy?" I said, stunned. He smiled softly, standing from the bed and taking a step towards me, but I stepped back. He stopped, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, "Don't."

"Chase, I-" he started, but I spun on my heal and stormed away. "Chase, wait!" he called to me, but I didn't listen. Just as I reached the livingroom, he gripped my arm and spun me around, forcing me to face him, "Chase, let me explain!"

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed at him.

"It's kind of my house..." My jaw clenched, taking another step back and ripping my arm from his grasp. He sighed, dropping his gaze and turning back to me, "Can you just let me explain?"

I crossed my arms, leaning on one hip, "Fine. Explain to me what you're doing." he sighed and I raised my voice, "Explain to me why you sent me on this insane scavenger hunt. Explain to me how you set notes in my fucking house-!" he cut me off before my head exploded.

"I love you!" I opened my mouth to say something, but my breath hitched in my throat at those words. "I'm sorry I ran off like that, I couldn't take it any more. That's why I'm back. I can't let you go, Chase. I thought I had to forget you, but I couldn't! I barely thought of anything but you. Chase," he stepped closer, taking my hand in his, "I still love you with all my heart."

Slowly, he leaned in.

Just before our lips touched, I pressed both hands to his chest and shoved him. He fell back a few steps, then turned his gaze back to me, his expression riddled in shock. I clenched my jaw, speaking through my teeth, "Don't do this to me again." he took a step towards me, but I stepped back and he stopped. I fought back the tears finding their way to my eyes as I spoke again, "You left _three years_ ago. You left me, Adam, everyone!" I could walk away with a few last words, but I wasn't going to. I would stand my ground and give him a taste of my guilt for once.

"Do you know the shit I carried with myself after you left?" I hissed and his eyes began to fill with tears, as much as he held them back. "Do you know what it was like on the band? On everyone?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let him. "I'm happy now. I'm getting _married_ soon. Something I never expected to happen to me in a million years! I get to spend the rest of my life with someone who actually loves me, who doesn't blow up at the slightest things and run off!"

"He doesn't love you, Chase-" he protested, but I cut him off once more.

"And I suppose _you_ do?" I hissed, "What makes you think you can disappear for three fucking years, trick me into coming here, and think three little words is going to make me drop everything for you?! Really, Tommy, are you _that_ clueless to the real world?"

"I had my reasons!" he snapped.

"Yeah." I replied sarcastically, "Jealousy of a show-kiss is a _huge_ reason to run away like a little girl!"

"Please," he hissed, "I saw right through that. I know he's always had his eyes set on you and I know he most likely planned that kiss!"

"And what if?" I retorted, "That doesn't give you an excuse to just run away like you did and push me aside!"

"You don't know how much that hurt me, seeing the way he looked at you-"

"How do you think I felt when you pushed me away that night and left me sobbing on my knees at a fucking hotel?!" His jaw clenched and I stepped closer, "You have no idea what shit you put me through. At least with Adam, when he gets angry we can talk it out-"

"You're not seriously buying into his shit still?" he hissed and I stepped back, appalled. His eyes fell to my clenched fist and he huffed, turning his gaze back to me, "But I see he's brainwashed you."

"You can say what you want about Adam, I don't care. You don't know him like I do."

"Obviously not, considering he was my best friend and he betrayed me!"

"Whatever, Tommy. I'm done." I took a step back, unclenching my fists. As I was about to turn and walk out the door, I figured I should get out one last thing since we were being so _truthful_ right now. I turned my gaze back to him, unclenching my jaw as I spoke once more, "And by the way," his eyes widened, almost terrified of what I was going to say, but I wasn't, "that night on stage wasn't the first time me and him kissed. It wasn't the second time either."

And with that, I turned on my heel, walking to the door and reaching for the knob. He gripped my wrist, spinning me around and pinning me to the wall by the door. I gasped, but he kissed me before I could do anything more.

_Liquorice._

Without thought, I kissed back, keeping our lips connected as he picked me into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and walking to his bedroom.

Next thing I knew, I was on the bed with him on top of me, both our shirts tossed across the room. He fidgeted with my zipper, his lips falling to my neck and sucking, hard. Then I realized..

What was I doing?!

I tried pushing him off me, but he wouldn't budge. "T-Tommy," I breathed, "we can't." He ignored me, reaching his hand in and rubbing against my member. I caught my moan just before it slipped from my throat, breathing heavily and pushing hardest I could, "Tommy, stop." He tore my pants from me in one swift tug and I tried pulling away, but he gripped my wrists and pinned them on the bed above my head, kissing me once more.

Suddenly I heard an assortment of clicks and a cold metal sting my skin, realizing I was in handcuffs. I squirmed under him, trying to break free, failing entirely. Finally, my lips tore from his, "Tommy, please" He slid a condom on, gripping my thighs and pulling my legs apart as much as I fought to keep them closed. He pinned my knees apart to the bed and fit himself between my legs so I couldn't close them again, gripping his member and tugging a few times.

My eyes widened, struggling more as his gaze turned back to me, his eyes glazed black with lust. "No. Please, Tommy. Please, no!" I begged, feeling tears finding their way to my wide eyes. He smirked, letting go of his member and gripping my hips, pulling me closer and pushing the tip just against my entrance. My eyes widened more, "Tommy STOP!"

He thrust, _hard_, and I cried out, clenching my fists, curling my toes and shutting my eyes tight, ripping my head back. He thrust again, pushing himself all the way in. I writhed in pain under him, the mixture of his thrusts and the tight pain of the metal handcuffs making it all the less bearable. He thrust again, my back arching and he gripped my hair, pushing it deeper into the pillow beneath me, thrusting harder. I felt the urge to tense with each thrust, but fought it because I knew that would just hurt more. But I couldn't hold back any cries of pure agony and I didn't bother to even try.

His thrusts became faster and more erratic, making me struggle more and my back arch off the bed, pulling at the cuffs and feeling the metal dig into my skin, making me scream.

"Fuck," he groaned, thrusting even faster, "Chase. I'm gonna..." That moment, I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach and I knew I was close too. But I felt no pleasure whatsoever... So why? Why was I close? Why was Tommy doing this? He said he loved me. This wasn't the way Adam loved me. This wasn't ever the way Adam treated me. Adam loved me.

This wasn't love.

I kept crying in pain, feeling myself getting closer and opening my eyes, looking to his and seeing by his expression, he was too. His eyes stared deep into mine, thrusting harder and faster, gripping tight on my hips and digging his nails into my skin. My eyes shut tight once more, wanting nothing more than to be at home with Adam, in his arms where I felt safe. I needed to be with Adam. I needed nothing more than to be with him right now. I thought of Adam, his raven locks, his gentle blue eyes that showed his love and kindness.

_Adam_...

My eyes opened once more, not seeing Tommy inside me, but my true love. I saw Adam. My eyes widened, feeling the pain shifting into more of a pleasured state and feeling safe once more. I lifted my head, catching his lips with mine and kissing him deeply, unbelievably happy that he was here. My mind wasn't on his thrusts, or the cuffs digging into my wrists. My mind was all on Adam.

One last sharp, deep thrust and I came. My lips tore from his, closing my eyes once more and arching as far as my body would let me, ripping my head back and feeling a wave of ecstasy wash over me. The pain was gone and I could barely breath from what I'd just been through, my chest rising and falling in heavy breaths, my arch crumbing down into the sheets beneath, opening my eyes once more.

When I looked, I saw the man hovering over me wasn't Adam.

It was Tommy.

He collapsed on my chest, his heart pounding against mine. He lifted his head, kissing me lazily, then pressing his forehead to mine. I felt a single tear cascade down the side of my face, wanting to go back and see the man I loved, never having gone on this stupid scavenger hunt I so blindly fell for. Softly he spoke, smiling faintly, "I missed you." I felt another tear fall as he kissed me again, reaching up and unlocking the cuffs, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor, then flopping down on his side and resting his arm around my stomach. His eyes closed and my head drifted to the side, laying there until I was sure he was asleep.

Slowly and quietly, I pulled his arm off me and slipped from the bed, gathering my clothes from the floor and getting dressed as I made my way quickly to the front door. I ran outside to my car and slipped in, letting the tears flow and burying my face into my hands. I felt disgusting. I felt helpless. I felt like a whore. I betrayed Adam.

I was a whore.


	27. We All Feel The Rain

I ran in the door, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door, heading straight for the sink. I slammed my hands down and looked into the mirror, scanning over my tear-stained face. Adam would be home soon. I couldn't let him see me like this.

I turned on the tap, letting the water run cold and cupping it in my hands, throwing it (figuratively) in my face. The cool sensation against my burning skin calmed me. I turned off the tap and looked back to the mirror, wiping the water from my eyes. Something catches my gaze.

I looked down to my wrists, seeing deep red marks from te cuffs I was in not too long ago, forming small dips in my skin. My eyes widened, turning the tap back on and sticking my wrists under the cool stream. It burned at my skin and my hands snapped away in a faint yelp, whimpering softly. He couldn't see this. I couldn't let him see.

I ran out of the bathroom to the bedroom and pulled off my shirt, running to the closet and searching quickly for anything to hide the marks. Finally, after a long moment of searching, my gaze lands on a sweater my uncle sent me last Christmas that was too big for me, the sleeves too long as well. Perfect.

I slipped it on and looked down to my hands, relieved the sleeves came just past my fingertips. Suddenly, I heard the door click shut and soon Adam's voice calling to me from the door. I took a deep, long breath and gathered my thoughts. I walked down the hall to him, smiling brightly when I saw his face I yearned for. A face that always calmed me even in my situation. He returned it as I got closer. "How was your day?" I asked, standing against the wall as he slipped his jacket off and put it in the closet.

"Boring," he sighed. "I still need one last song for the new album." Soon his smile reappeared, taking off his shoes and wrapping his arms around me, "But now that I'm home, all I want to do is sit and watch a movie with the love of my life." He leaned in, kissing me softly.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes once more, "You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn!" I pulled out of his hold and walked to the kitchen as he made his way to the living room. After I set the popcorn, I laid on top of him, setting the bowl down as he clicked play.

"So," he said softly, setting the remote next to the popcorn and turning his gaze back to me, "what did you do today?" He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers.

I shrugged, "Nothing really. Stayed home..."

He sighed, leaving a gentle kiss on my neck, whispering against my skin, "I missed you a lot today..."

I smiled, my voice no louder that his, "I missed you more."

"I talked more to my mother about the location," he whispered, "The one problem she has is flying out there. She absolutely _hates_ flying!" He chuckled softly. I turned over, resting my chest against his and crossing my arms, resting my chin on top. "But she'll do it for us." He smiled, then his gaze fell to my arms.

His gaze turned to mine, his brows furrowing and I suddenly realized a small bit of my wrist was peeking through. "Chase?" I shook my head, my eyes pleading for him to stop. But he didn't, pulling my sleeve farther down.

I jumped from the couch immediately in alarm, crossing my arms and looking down at him. "Chase," he stood, taking slow steps to me, "what's wrong?" Each step he took towards me, I took one back. His gaze hardened, "Show me." Still I didn't. I couldn't.

In one swift move, he strode towards me and gripped my wrist tight. I winced from the pain and his eyes widened, lightly gripping the cuff of my sleeve, pulling it up my arm. I shut my eyes tight, terrified to see his reaction once he revealed my marks.

I heard a soft but pained gasp from him and I tensed. Next thing I knew I was wrapped tightly in his arms, a soft whimper from my lips from pain writhing through my lower back, before I could catch it. But he didn't pull away. Softly, he spoke in a cracked, pained voice, "Who did this?" he pulled away, looking into my eyes that were fighting back tears.

I felt the tears starting to break through, "A-Adam-"

"Tell me, Chase!" he demanded and my eyes widened, taking a step back. He gripped my forearm, showing my marked wrist as flames rose in his eyes along with tears, "Tell me who did this to you!"

"Adam,' I begged, shaking my head, "please-"

"Tell me!"

"Tommy" I blurted, shaking to my core at the monster he had shifted to in only a single moment. His jaw clenched, eyes flaming in anger and he turned on his heel, storming out the door. "Adam!" I called, trying to stop him. But he kept walking. I called to him again, running after him.

Once I got outside, he slipped in his car and slammed the door shut. I ran to him, slaming my hand over the window, "Adam, please! Don't do this!" I yelled, begging. "Baby, please!" Still he ignored me, pulling out of the driveway and driving off. My gaze turned to my car, running to it and slipping in. I pulled the keys from my pocket and started the engine, ignoring my nerves and following him to Tommy's place.

* * *

I pulled up across the street, watching as Adam emerged from his car and storm to the front door. I got out of my car quick as I could. I walked quicker as I saw Tommy open the door and Adam gripping his throat, pushing himself inside. Then I was in a full-on sprint.

Soon, but not soon enough, I got to the door, pushing myself inside, my eyes widening at the sight.

Adam had Tommy pinned to the ground, both hands gripping the blonde's throat and Tommy's gripping Adam's wrists, trying to free himself as his face reddened, fighting for air.

I ran to them, gripping Adam's arms and trying to pry him off the blonde, but he was much stronger that me. I didn't quit, "Adam, let him go!" He ignored me, gripping tighter on Tommy's throat. "Adam, please! Stop! Don't do this!" I begged and pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. He only got worse.

"Go home, Chase." he demanded. Like hell I was going to leave him with Tommy in the position he was in!

"Stop it!" I begged, "Please, baby. Let him go!"

"After what he did to you?!" He hissed, gripping tighter and refusing to tear his gaze from Tommy. "He gets all that's coming to him, believe me."

"Killing him won't change what happened. It'll only get worse!"

"Do you expect me to get him go?!" he hissed. I looked down to Tommy, seeing the horror in his eyes and I couldn't help the sympathy I had for him. Even though what he'd done to me, he didn't deserve to have his life taken. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"The only one hurting me is you!" I said without full-thought and his gaze turned to me finally. "The only one who suffers will be you. If you kill him," I felt a lump form in my throat, not wanting to say what I was about to. But I forced the words out with all my strength, "you'll never see me again."

After an agonizing moment, he turned his gaze back to the blonde, clenching his jaw before he finally let go. Tommy gasped for air, coughing erratically and gripping at his throat. I pulled Adam off him like it was nothing, he was light as air, and landed a few feet away on the hardwood floor. I watched as the blonde struggled for air, laying on his side as his coughing calmed, nothing but is heavy breaths to fill the air.

Adam's gaze turned behind him to face me, a single tear falling past his cheek and I felt my heart clench. I lifted my hand, cupping his cheek and resting my forehead against the side of his head. His hand rested over mine, another tear falling from his blue pools of eyes. "Let's go." I whispered and he nodded, turning his gaze back to the blonde that lay on the ground, helpless and exhausted.

He stood, pulling me with him as his gaze stayed on the blonde. I tugged at his arm, "Adam." he turned his gaze to me, and I gave him a pleading look, "Let's go. It's over."

He nodded, holding me close as we walked out the door.

We didn't talk the rest of the day. We just laid in bed, holding me in his arms against his chest. I decided not to give him any details as to why I was there in the first place. He'd been through enough, so have I. I jus wanted this to be gone, erased from my memory, forgotten completely. I wanted it all to be a dream. A nightmare.

But I spoke too soon...

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up, gasping for air. I gripped one of my wrists, feeling as if I had been in those agonizingly tight cuffs once more, sweat rolling down my whole body. Adam jumped up, gasping my name and wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest.

My breathing began to calm as he spoke softly, "It's okay, baby. I'm here. No one's going to get you, I promise." This routine was coming to Adam as an instinct, a schedule. This had been going on for a week now. A week since what happened.

I felt a single tear fall past my cheek, gripping his arm. His arms. The place I always felt safe. In my own home. Adam's comforting tone, is warmth. None of it worked. Tommy was engraved in my head with that memory he forced inside me. He was in my mind, slowly stripping me of my sanity, and all Adam could do was sit there and watch. I hated it. I hated myself. I should hate myself.

I did.


End file.
